Her World
by Aya Heartfilia
Summary: Hinata tak pernah tau hidupnya akan seperti ini, jauh dari yang dia bayangkan indah saat dia masih kecil./ "awalnya kukira kau gadis baik-baik" / "apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan Sasuke? Untukku?"
1. Chapter 1

Kaum adam dan hawa meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti suara musik DJ yang terdengar kencang di sebuah diskotik di tengah kota Tokyo.

Seorang pria berambut hitam kelam hanya duduk di sofa yang disiapkan dengan banyak makanan ringan dan minuman beralkohol di atas mejanya. Banyak wanita dengan tampilan menggoda dan pakaian minim nampak mendekati Sasuke namun Sasuke nampak mengacuhkannya.

"cih, menjijikkan" Sasuke melap pipinya dengan tisu yang bekas dicium salah satu gadis dan meninggalkan jejak lipstik dan menenggak segelas vodka di tangannya.

"Dobe, kau tidak mau memesan gadis-gadis cantik ini?" temannya dengan rambut nyentrik seperti buah durian menghampiri Sasuke.

"tidak tertarik" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke kerumunan orang yang sedang menari.

"ya terserah kau saja lah" Naruto asik dengan wanita-wanita yang mengelilinginya.

"hei pelayan!" Naruto memanggil seorang pelayan pria dengan tato segitiga di dahinya yang lewat.

"iya tuan?"

"aku pesan 2 botol chivas untuk gadis-gadis ini"

"baik tuan"

Sasuke menenggak vodkanya sampai habis dan mengecek ponselnya.

Jujur, Sasuke membenci pergi ke diskotik, terlalu bising dan banyak wanita yang mendekatinya. Memang Sasuke sangat mudah mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, tapi dia tidak mau dengan wanita dari dunia malam. Dan karena dia punya masa lalu yang tidak mau dia ingat disana.

Kalau dia ingin minum alkohol, dia lebih memilih pergi ke bar klasik yang ada di dekat rumahnya, setidaknya itu lebih tenang dan jarang ada orang yang membuat kebisingan, kebanyakan hanya pebisnis sepertinya.

"Hinata, pria dimeja nomor 6 pesan 2 botol chivas, tolong antarkan ya" pria yang mengambil pesanan Naruto, meminta gadis dihadapannya untuk mengantarkannya.

"2 botol Chivas? Baiklah Kiba-kun" Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil nampan.

"kalau kau digoda, tendang saja" pelayan bernama Kiba itu memperagakan gerakan menendang dan gadis itu tersenyum.

"tapi nanti dia bisa terluka" Hinata itu mengatakannya dengan tatapan polos.

"kau mau digoda dengan tangan kotor mereka atau menendang mereka?"

Hinata diam dan mengangguk pada Kiba.

"mana sih?" Naruto seperti mencari sesuatu.

"tunggu saja Naruto-kun, nanti juga datang" wanita disamping Naruto mengusap dadanya.

"aku pergi" Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil jas-nya.

"hei, kau kan baru sebentar disini, tinggalah lebih lama tampan" wanita lainnya mendekati Sasuke.

"singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku" Sasuke menatap tajam wanita yang menyentuh bahunya.

"kau tidak asik" wanita itu nampak kesal dan duduk lagi.

"2 chivas pesanan anda tuan" Hinata meletakkan 2 botol chivas dimeja.

"wah, kau cantik juga! Kau mau temani temanku ini? Dia ingin pulang lebih awal" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang baru akan pergi.

"e-eh? Ta-tapi aku bu-bukan.." Hinata menahan kalimat "wanita penghibur", karena ada banyak wanita dengan profesi itu didekat Naruto sekarang.

"kau bukan seperti mereka? Lalu apa?" Naruto nampak bingung, Hinata hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam dan celana hitam setengah paha.

"dia bartender" Sasuke tiba-tiba menambahkan.

"oh, kau bartender, tapi apa tetap tidak bisa menemani temanku?"

"a-ano…"

"dia bukan wanita yang dibayar seperti wanita yang sedang menjilat lehermu itu" ucapan Sasuke mungkin kasar, tapi itu memang benar adanya.

Hinata menunduk, tidak mau menatap onyx kelam Sasuke yang nampak menyeramkan.

"lihat? Dia bahkan takut padaku" tatapan Sasuke seakan menunjuk Hinata.

"sa-saya bukan takut tuan..hanya saja, saya rasa ucapan tuan tadi terlalu kasar" Hinata masih menunduk.

"anggaplah aku semaumu" Sasuke beranjak pergi namun setelah beberapa langkah, di berbalik lagi

"awalnya kukira kau gadis baik-baik" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Hinata.

Hati Hinata terasa ditusuk besi, perkataan Sasuke benar-benar menyakiti Hinata.

"hei Sasuke, bukankah ini sudah terlalu malam? Ayo pulang?" Naruto berdiri.

"hn"

"maafkan dia nona..?" Naruto bicara pada Hinata yang masih menunduk dan matanya nampak sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hi-Hinata" jawab Hinata tergagap.

"ah, Hinata-san, dia sebenarnya bukan orang jahat kok" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ku-kurasa perkataan dari orang sepertinya tidak penting didengar" Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah, kami akan mampir lagi nanti"

"terima kasih sudah datang kesini tuan" lirih Hinata.

"kau keterlaluan Sasuke" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya.

"lalu?"

"apa maksudmu lalu? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali?"

"aku tidak melukainya"

"kau menghinanya Sasuke" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sahabatnya ini, sesaat, dia bisa menjadi orang yang baik, dan semenit kemudian, dia bisa sangat kasar.

"aku lelah" Sasuke tidak menjawab Naruto dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"padahal gadis itu manis" Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke.

Di ruang ganti, Hinata mengganti bajunya dengan kaos biasa dan jeans. Walaupun dia melakukan aktifitas, otaknya masih memikirkan kalimat Sasuke, rasanya kalimat itu menempel di kepala Hinata.

"kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Matsuri, teman Hinata yang juga berprofesi sebagai bartender.

"eh? Tidak apa-apa" Hinata menutupi kegusarannya sekarang.

"ada masalah di rumah ya?"

"bukan kok"

"baiklah, ayo pulang"

Mereka berpisah didepan diskotik, Matsuri ke halte bis, sedangkan Hinata membawa sepeda.

Hinata mengayuh sepeda biru usang miliknya ke rumah. Sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi, tapi saat Hinata baru berdiri didepan pintu masuk, terdengar suara ibu dan ayah tirinya dari dalam rumah.

"bohong kau! Dimana uangnya?!" bentak ayah tiri Hinata, Suzuki Hibito.

"aku tak punya uang!" tangisan ibu Hinata, Hyuuga Hikari, terdengar di telinga Hinata sangat memilukan.

Ayah kandung Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang menginjak 16 tahun. 3 tahun kemudian ibunya menikah lagi dengan Suzuki Hibito, berbeda dengan sekarang, dulu Hibito sangat baik dan menyayangi ibu Hinata dan Hinata, tapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Hibito sering memukuli keluarganya sendiri, mencuri uang Hikari dan terkadang uang Hinata untuk berjudi, bahkan hampir memperkosa Hinata, tapi ketauan oleh Hikari.

"tadaima" Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihatnya dalam keadaan berantakkan.

"kau sudah pulang ya anak sialan? Mana uangmu?" tanya Hibito.

"a-aku tidak punya uang" hinata menjawab Hibito dan Hibito langsung geram dan memecahkan benda-benda disekitarnya.

"kalau kau tidak punya uang dan ibumu juga tidak, untuk apa kalian tinggal disini hah?!" Hibito baru akan memukul ibu Hinata, namun langsung dihalangi Hinata dan alhasil, dahi Hinata berdarah karena terkena pukulan asbak.

"Hinata-chan!" Hikari menahan tubuh Hinata yang akan roboh, dan Hibito akan langsung menuju pintu.

"dasar tidak berguna" Hibito meludah di depan pintu masuk dan melenggang pergi.

"oka-san.." darah mengucur deras di dahi Hinata, dan Hinata jatuh pingsan.

Jam 8 pagi, Hinata bangun dengan sakit kepala menderanya. Dia duduk dipinggir kasur dan mengingat kejadian dini hari tadi. Hinata mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam lacinya.

"otou-san.." Hinata mengusap foto keluarga Hinata, saat ayah kandung Hinata masih hidup.

Lelehan air mata menuruni pipi Hinata, bukan hanya kepalanya yang sakit, hatinya juga begitu sakit. Bagi Hinata, hanya untuk bernafas lega didalam rumahnya ini, rasanya sangat menyiksa, dia selalu merasa sesak nafas.

Hinata baru berusia 21 tahun, dia melewati ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 dengan duka, tidak ada ayahnya lagi disampingnya, saat umurnya 19 tahun, dia dihadiahi lebam disekujur tubuhnya karena dipukuli Hibito, dan diulang tahunnya ke 20, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mempunyai pekerjaan tetap sebagai bartender. Menyedihkan memang, tapi inilah kehidupan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang penuh luka dan masa lalu yang kelam.

TOKK TOKK

"ini laporan yang anda minta tuan" sekretaris Sasuke masuk ke ruangan Sasuke dan membawa beberapa map dokumen.

"hn"

"tuan, sebenarnya..tadi ada yang menelpon dan ingin bicara dengan tuan" sekretaris Sasuke bicara takut-takut.

"siapa?"

"Haruno-sama tuan" Sasuke menatap sekretarisnya cepat.

"kenapa tidak disambungkan?"

"itu.."

"apa itu Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"iya tuan"

Sasuke diam, setelah mendengar kalau Sakura yang menelpon, untuk sesaat Sasuke berharap itu memang dari Sakura, tapi sekarang dia malah ingin mendengar kalau ayah Sakura, yang merupakan rekan bisnisnya, yang menelpon.

"akan kutangani, kau boleh keluar" dan sekretaris Sasuke itu keluar dari ruangannya.

Sasuke meraih telepon genggamnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"_moshi-mosh?"_ jawab gadis diseberang sana.

"kenapa menelponku?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"_tidak boleh ya?"_

"aku sibuk, cepat bicara"

"_aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun"_ Sasuke terpaku mendengar kalimat gadis yang sedang diteleponnya ini yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

"aku sedang tidak mau mendengar lelucon"

"_aku merindukanmu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan"_

"hentikan omong kosongmu itu!" suara Sasuke meninggi.

"_apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan Sasuke? Untukku?"_

"kau akan menikah 3 bulan lagi" Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"_tapi masih belum terlambat kan?"_

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa dan berakhir tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan mematikan sambungannya.

Sakura adalah teman masa kecil Sasuke, mereka berteman sejak duduk di bangku SD, dan dia merupakan cinta pertama Sasuke.

Setelah lulus SMP, Sakura pindah ke Kyoto dan bersekolah disana, namun Sasuke tetap merahasiakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sampai pada suatu hari, Sasuke tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah Sakura di Kyoto dan menyatakan perasaannya dihadapan semua murid.

Mereka menjadi 'lovey dovey couple' di sekolah mereka, banyak yang iri akan kemesraan mereka. Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar sampai 3 tahun, dan akhirnya berakhir setelah Sasuke memergoki Sakura dan Sai, yang merupakan sepupu jauh Sasuke, berciuman di sebuah diskotik.

Belum lagi saat Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Sai ke San Fransisco dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"kalau tidak akan ada kesempatan untukmu lagi Sakura, apa kau akan memilihku dan bukan Sai?" Sasuke bergumam pelan.

TBC

Satu lagi fanfic SasuHina dari Aya :3

Lanjut / hapus? Tuliskan review dan saran minna-san ^^

Arigato gozaimase~


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata-chan?" ibu Hinata membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

"iya kaa-san?" Hinata nampak menutupi wajahnya yang membengkak.

"maafkan kaa-san ya, karena tidak bisa memberikanmu keluarga yang lebih baik" Hikari mengelus rambut indigo putrinya.

"tidak apa kaa-san, ini bukan salah kaa-san kok"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis hm?" Hikari menyentuh wajah Hinata yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman.

"aku hanya merindukan ayah"

"kaa-san juga merindukan ayahmu"

"apa kita pergi ke makam ayah saja?"

"kaa-san tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sayang" wajah Hinata nampak murung setelah mendengar kata-kata Hikaru.

"tapi kaa-san akan mencari waktu" Hikari tersenyum diikuti Hinata.

"kenapa kita tidak kabur saja kaa-san?"

"lalu kita mau tinggal dimana?"

"kita cari tempat kecil dulu, dan aku akan bekerja setiap hari untuk mengumpulkan uang" Hinata meraih tangan ibunya.

"putriku, sudah cukup kau tidak melanjutkan kuliahmu karena kaa-san tidak sanggup membiayai, kaa-san tidak mau kalau kau harus bekerja setiap hari diusia mu yang masih muda untuk gadis seusiamu"

"aku sudah terbiasa bekerja ibu, bukankah biasanya aku bekerja juga?"

"tapi itu kan hanya menjaga rumah temanmu" Hinata menangis.

"aku yakin aku bisa bekerja kaa-san"

"tidak sayang.. berhentilah bekerja dan , nikmati masa mudamu" Hikari tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Hinata.

Hinata berbohong pada ibunya, dia mengatakan kalau dia bekerja di rumah temannya yang pergi selama beberapa bulan keluar negeri, kadang dia bilang kalau bekerja di supermarket 24 jam dan alasan pekerjaan lainnya yang mengharuskannya pergi sore hari dan kembali dini hari. Dia tidak mungkin bilang pada ibunya dia bekerja sebagai bartender di diskotik milik temannya, Ino.

Awalnya ibunya selalu menunggunya pulang, namun Hinata selalu melarangnya dan meminta ibunya untuk tidur.

"aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik supaya ibu mau pindah bersamaku" Hinata menghapus air matanya dan mengambil tasnya.

"bagaimana tuan dengan ide untuk musim dingin kali ini?" tanya seorang manager.

Sasuke sedang menghadiri rapat dengan anggota dewan untuk membahas tema mall-nya.

"hn, rapat kita sudahi" Sasuke meminum air yang tersedia di atas meja dan menatap ke luar kaca yang menjadi dinding ruangan rapat itu.

Dia melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian rapi namun kelihatan kumal, berjalan masuk kearah gedung perusahaannya. Gadis itu nampak membawa map coklat dan membenarkan poninya. Namun Sasuke agak janggal, dimana dia pernah melihat gadis itu?

Hinata masuk ke gedung Uchiha Corp sambil membawa map yang berisi ijazah SMA-nya.

"permisi" Hinata menegur seorang security.

"bisa saya bantu nona?"

"apa ada lowongan kerja lagi disini? Saya lihat, kemarin perusahaan ini membutuhkan karyawan lagi?" tanya Hinata dan security itu langsung memahami perkataan Hinata.

"anda mencari pekerjaan ya?"

"iya"

"kalau di perusahaan ini, sudah tidak membuka lowongan lagi nona. Tapi mall Uchiha masih membuka lowongan" Jelasnya.

"Mall Uchiha?"

"iya, itu salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha juga nona"

"ah begitu, baiklah, terima kasih banyak" Hinata membungkuk hormat dan langsung bergegas ke mall Uchiha diseberang gedung.

"wah besar sekali" Hinata melihat mall Uchiha yang begitu besar.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam mall itu dan bertanya pada security didepan mall.

"permisi"

"iya nona?"

"saya dengar mall ini membuka lowongan pekerjaan?"

"iya betul, anda mau bekerja disini?"

"iya, bisa saya bertemu dengan atasannya?"

"silahkan menuju ruang HRD, mari ikut saya nona"

Security mall itu mengantar Hinata ke sebuah ruangan dengan tuIisan HRD dipintunya.

TOKK TOKK

"selamat pagi Tsunade-san" security bernama Sato itu memberi salam pada wanita dihadapannya.

"pagi Sato-san, ada apa?" tanya seorang wanita yang nampaknya sudah berumur namun kelihatan awet muda.

"saya membawa seseorang, dia ingin melamar pekerjaan"

"bawa masuk" Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membungkuk hormat.

"selamat pagi"

"pagi nona, silahkan duduk" Tsunade tersenyum.

"saya ingin melamar pekerjaan"

"anda membawa persyaratan yang dibutuhkan?" Hinata langsung menyerahkan map yang dibawanya.

"ini saya bawa" tsunade mulai membaca semua berkas Hinata.

"jadi Hyuuga-san, apa anda sedang menjalani bangku kuliah?"

"ano..saya, tidak kuliah"

"hm begitu ya? kami membuka lowongan untuk mencari sekretaris, tapi persyaratan anda belum lengkap Hyuuga-san, karena latar belakang pendidikan minimal s1" Tsunade menjelaskan.

"apa tidak ada lowongan lain? Sebagai pembersih toilet atau Office Girl juga tidak apa-apa Tsunade-san"

"kau mau menjadi pembersih toilet? Bisa saya dengar alasanmu Hyuuga-san?"

"saya..bekerja sebagai bartender sekarang.." Tsunade terenyuh dengan penuturan Hinata.

"saya tidak akan bertanya lagi Hyuuga-san, saya akan beri kesempatan. Anda akan diberi masa pelatihan selama 1 bulan, kalau anda bisa melakukannya, saya akan menerima anda"

"benarkah? Terima kasih banyak Tsunade-san, ini sangat membantu saya" Hinata tersenyum senang.

"saya juga pernah menjadi bartender saat saya masih muda dulu, saya paham kejamnya dunia malam untuk gadis belia seperti anda" Hinata kaget.

"anda pernah menjadi bartender?"

"iya, umur saya masih 18 tahun saat itu, tapi saya mencoba keluar dari dunia malam dan akhirnya saya bisa duduk disini"

"ini sebuah pelajaran untuk saya Tsunade-san, terima kasih banyak" Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk.

"baiklah, kau boleh mulai bekerja lusa"

"sekali lagi terima kasih!"

"anda boleh keluar"

"saya permisi Tsunade-san" Hinata keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Hinata melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya, waktu masih menunjukkan jam setengah 12. Dia berencana untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di mall ini dan langkah kakinya berhenti didepan toko kue.

"indahnya" Hinata melihat kue tart strawberry kecil di etalase toko.

"anda mau nona?" tanya seorang karyawan toko.

"ah, berapa harganya?" tanya Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya dan masuk ke lift.

"anda ingin keluar tuan?" tanya asisten pribadinya, Hatake Kakashi.

"hn"

"perlu saya antar?"

"tidak perlu"

"baik tuan" Sasuke langsung menuju parkiran dan melajukan mobilnya ke Mall-nya.

Sasuke memasuki mall dan langsung disambut oleh karyawannya.

Sasuke mengecek satu persatu toko di mall-nya dan kebersihannya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun pada karyawannya.

"dia tidak bicara sama sekali, membalas salam kita saja tidak" bisik seorang pegawai.

"dia memang begitu berkharisma, dia itu bos dengan kepribadian paling menyebalkan namun sangat seksi nomor 1 yang ingin kunikahi nanti" bisik yang lain.

Memang Sasuke jarang sekali bicara atau berbincang dengan karyawannya, tapi dengan dia diam, menurutnya itulah sikap ramah miliknya.

Hinata keluar dari toko kue dan berpapasan dengan pria yang tadi malam menghinanya. Dia langsung memasang wajah datar saat berpapasan.

Sasuke juga seperti orang buta yang tidak tau akan keberadaan Hinata juga melewatinya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"hei Sasuke!" Naruto muncul dihadapan Hinata, sedang memanggil Sasuke yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

Hinata mengenali pria di hadapannya ini langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum, namun senyumnya luntur saat pria dibelakangnya mengeluarkan suara.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke berbalik dan maju ke arah Naruto.

"oh, kau gadis bartender itu kan? Hinata ya?" Naruto menunjuk Hinata dengan antusias.

"h-hai" sasuke mendengus kesal dan membalikkan badannya.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan ada kilatan emosi diantara mereka.

Antara emosi kesal, dan marah, namun jauh didalam hati mereka, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata, mereka merasa menemukan sesuatu..

TBC

Holla~

Aya mau minta maaf kepada para reader karena di chapter sebelumnya, Aya terbalik menuliskan nama panggilan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Harusnya, Naruto memanggil Sasuke itu Teme, Aya khilaf :v

Tapi Aya mohon tetap me review cerita abal Aya ini ^^

Arigatou Gozaimase~


	3. Chapter 3

"kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini Hinata-chan" Hinata mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'chan' oleh Naruto membuatnya tersipu malu.

"cih" Sasuke mendecih.

"kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menatapnya tajam.

"liat wajahnya? Dia memerah" nada bicara Sasuke seperti meremehkan.

"a-aku tidak!" Hinata angkat bicara.

"lupakan soal itu, apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata-chan? Sedang berbelanja ya?" Naruto melihat bungkusan di tangan Hinata.

"aku melamar pekerjaan, dan mampir kesini"

"disini?" tanya Sasuke

"ya" Hinata menjawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"wah, ini kan mall milik keluarga Uchiha" sergah Naruto.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, sepertinya Hinata tidak mengenal Uchiha.

"Sasuke kan CEO-nya" mata Hinata membulat.

"dia?" hinata menunjuk Sasuke.

"iya, Uchiha Sasuke" tambah Naruto.

"aku akan memastikan wanita sepertimu tidak akan diterima di Mall ku" Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"aku juga akan mengundurkan diri" ujar Hinata.

"bagus"

"atmosfir apa yang menyelimuti kalian ini? Apa kalian tidak bisa berdamai?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"tanyakan padanya, kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku juga tidak mau bertemu denganmu tuan" jawab Hinata dengan nada menyinggung.

"kalau begitu pergilah" Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"baik. Saya permisi Uchiha-sama dan Uzumaki-san" Hinata membungkuk dan melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan berjalan pergi diikuti Naruto.

Sialnya, sesampainya mereka disebuah butik mewah, mereka bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Sungguh banyak orang yang Sasuke harap tidak akan bertemu lagi, malah bertemu hari ini.

"kita bertemu disini ya Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?"

"hn"

"kau sudah kembali dari San Fransisco ya Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia sudah tau kalau hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memburuk sejak kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

"iya..bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke-kun?"

"menurutmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan ketus.

"ah begitu, baiklah"

"ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"di rumah orang tua ku Naruto-kun" Sakura tersenyum.

"perlukah kita makan siang bersama? Untuk menyambut Sakura?" namun nampaknya Sasuke tidak suka dengan ide Naruto.

"aku sibuk" dan Sasuke langsung pergi

"tidak perlu Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun sepertinya sibuk"

"tapi lain kali kita makan bersama ya? aku harus menyusul bocah tengik itu, jaa ne Sakura-chan"

"Sasuke-kun sibuk dan tidak mau bertemu denganku" lirih Sakura.

SasuHina~

Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan butik sambil berdecak kesal, Naruto menyusulnya.

"ayo makan siang!" ajak Naruto.

"tidak, kau saja"

"ayolah, jangan bekerja seperti robot"

"aku tidak lapar"

"baiklah, terserah kau saja"

Setelah Sasuke kembali ke kantornya, Naruto pergi mencari café untuk makan siang.

SasuHina~

Hinata baru pulang ke rumah dan langsung memotong kue untuk ibunya. Untunglah ayah tirinya sedang tidur.

"wah, ada apa ini Hinata?" tanya Hikari.

Ada terbersit di benak Hinata untuk mengundurkan diri dari Mall Uchiha, tapi melihat wajah ibunya yang nampak gembira, dia merasa egois karena mengundurkan diri hanya karena tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke, hanya sedikit lagi dan setelah itu, Hinata dan ibunya akan terlepas dari jeratan Hibito.

"aku dapat pekerjaan baru kaa-san"

"Hinata, bukankah ibu bilang berhentilah bekerja?"

"tidak apa-apa kaa-san, percayalah padaku" Hinata tersenyum.

"tapi, pekerjaan apa sayang?"

"pelayan di sebuah mall besar kaa-san" ibunya tersenyum sedih.

"seandainya ibu bisa menyekolahkanmu lebih tinggi, kau pasti bisa jadi manager" ibunya menyentil hidung mungil Hinata.

"tidak bu, tidak apa-apa kok"

"tapi putriku ini pintar, dia selalu menjadi juara satu disekolah dulu"

"hm, lagipula itu kan dulu bu"

"Hinata, mekarlah menjadi bunga yang cantik dan harum, dan suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang akan menjagamu selamanya. Tetaplah memiliki keberanian dan kebaikan hati"

"iya bu, pasti" Hinata tersenyum.

SasuHina ~

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan dan menelpon seseorang lewat telepon diatas mejanya.

"Tsunade?" tanya Sasuke.

"apa ada pelamar kerja yang baru?" orang disana menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"bawa semua berkasnya ke ruanganku" dan Sasuke memutus panggilan teleponnya.

Tak lama, Tsunade masuk sambil membawa beberapa map di tangannya.

"ini berkas yang anda minta Uchiha-san"

"hn, kau boleh keluar" Sasuke langsung melihat berkas Hinata dan melihat ada yang janggal disitu.

"marga ayahnya Suzuki, kenapa marganya Hyuuga?"

"kalau itu, saya belum menanyakannya. lusa dia akan mulai manjalani masa pelatihan selama sebulan, kalau dia layak, dia mungkin akan jadi staff tetap" jelas Tsunade.

"Office girl?"

"latar belakang pendidikannya tidak memenuhi syarat untuk lowongan sekretaris"

"mana mungkin seorang bartender bisa menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan besar" Sasuke melempar berkas Hinata.

"anda mengenal gadis ini?"

"hn"

"sepertinya dia gadis yang baik" tambah Tsunade dan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

'_dia hanya wanita malam'_ batin Sasuke.

Tapi hati Sasuke masih janggal, dia harus mencari Hinata, untuk menutupi kejanggalan hati Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil jas-nya dan mengambil mobilnya.

SasuHina~

Hinata sedang bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, dia hanya mengenakan kaus hijau tosca polos dan jeans panjang, sedangkan rambutnya diurai, dan wajahnya hanya dipoles bedak tipis.

"hei anak sialan!" tiba-tiba ayah tiri Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan dibelakangnya ada ibu Hinata.

"malam ini kau harus bawa uang! Kalau tidak ibumu akan kupukuli sampai mati!" ancam Hibito.

"jangan pukuli ibuku" Hinata memohon.

"setidaknya bayar semua yang sudah kuberikan padamu!" Hibito membentak Hinata dan keluar dari rumah.

"pergilah bekerja sayang, kalau sudah begitu, dia tidak akan pulang sampai besok" ibu Hinata mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"apa ibu yakin?"

"iya, pergilah"

Hinata berangkat kerja menggunakan sepeda bututnya, angin menusuk kulit Hinata, sebentar lagi musim dingin karena itu cuaca sangat dingin.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, dia masuk lewat pintu karyawan dan disapa oleh Ino.

"Hinata!"

"Ino? Kau sudah kembali?" Hinata tersenyum.

"iya kemarin, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ino.

"baik, bagaimana Las Vegas?"

"keren sekali, apalagi casino-nya..wahh, seperti disurga" Ino menggambarkan negara yang baru saja dia kunjungi.

"baguslah kalau kau menikmati liburanmu..ano, Ino? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Ino nampak ingin tau dan mengajak Hinata duduk.

"aku belum membuat suratnya , tapi aku akan mengatakannya lebih dulu" Hinata menarik nafas.

"aku mau mengundurkan diri Ino" Ino diam dan berusaha mencerna kalimat sahabatnya.

"Itu bagus Hinata! Aku selalu tidak suka kau bekerja disini, kau gadis yang manis, kau tidak cocok ditempat seperti ini" Ino nampak gembira.

"kau tidak marah?"

"kenapa aku harus marah? Tapi, apa kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan baru?"

"sudah, aku akan mulai masa pelatihan lusa disebuah mall"

"wah keren sekali! Sebagai apa? Di mall mana?"

"Office girl, di Uchiha mall"

"kau harus bekerja dengan giat Hinata! Aku ikut gembira untukmu! Tapi Uchiha?" Ino memeluk Hinata dan tersenyum tulus.

"iya, kau kenal? Namanya Uchiha Sasuke"

"dia tetangga ku yang seksi, apartemen kami bersebelahan"

"benarkah, wah, sungguh kebetulan"

"kalau dia macam-macam denganmu, aku akan mendobrak pintu rumahnya dan menghabisinya." Hinata tertawa bersama Ino.

Jujur, reaksi Ino berbeda dari perkiraan Hinata, dia pikir Ino akan marah tapi ternyata dia malah gembira. Setidaknya hati Hinata sudah terkurangi bebannya.

Waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan tempat itu sudah mulai ramai.

"1 cocktail Hinata" Kiba memberikan kertas pesanan pada Hinata.

"dan, dia minta kau yang mengantarkan" tambah Kiba.

"dia? Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"orang yang kemarin memesan 2 chivas" Hinata pikir itu Naruto dan mengantarkan pesanan yang ternyata milik Sasuke.

"ini pesananmu tuan" Hinata membungkuk dan saat dia mendongak, dia sungguh tidak mau melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

"kenapa margamu bukan Suzuki?" tanya Sasuke.

"kenapa anda menanyakan itu?"

"kau calon karyawan baru, aku harus menyeleksimu" wajah Sasuke tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan meneguk ludahnya. Namun saat dia akan mulai bicara, Sasuke menariknya keluar.

"kenapa disini?" tanya Hinata, sebenarnya diluar sangat dingin, lebih baik didalam.

"berisik" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"ayah kandungku sudah meninggal, dan ibuku menikah lagi..aku tidak mau mengganti margaku" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk. Sasuke merasa bersalah menanyakan hal ini pada Hinata.

DRRT

Hinata mengangkat panggilan di handphone-nya.

"moshi-mosh?" Hinata sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

"_Hinata-chan! Ayahmu! Dia pulang dan membuat keributan dirumahmu, aku takut dia akan memukuli ibumu"_ tubuh Hinata melemas setelah mendengar kata-kata tentangga yang menelponnya.

"aku akan segera pulang baa-san, terima kasih sudah menelpon" Hinata memutus sambungan teleponnya dan segera berlari kedalam.

"apa-apaan dia?" Sasuke masuk dan melihat Hinata yang bergegas pergi membawa tasnya dan menaiki sepedanya.

Sasuke diam-diam mengikutinya, karena dia menyetir sendiri, dia tidak perlu mencari alasan pada Kakashi untuk mengikuti Hinata.

SasuHina~

"kaa-san.." Hinata menangis sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

Tiba-tiba dia tersandung batu dan terjatuh.

Sasuke memandanginya dari dalam mobil, dia melihat Hinata menangis saat terjatuh.

"cengeng" ucap Sasuke.

Tapi saat Hinata bangkit, dia meninggalkan sepedanya dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Sasuke hanya melihat sepeda Hinata ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

Sasuke mengikutinya sampai didepan rumah yang nampak tidak terurus dan kumuh, dia akan menunggu saja diluar.

"kaa-san!" Hinata menghampiri Hikari yang pipinya bengkak dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hi-hinata..lari, ka-kabur sayang!" tegas ibunya.

"tidak, aku akan disini" Hibito keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Hinata sedang menangis dengan ibunya.

"kau sudah disini ya bocah! Mana uangku?" pinta Hibito, namun saat tak mendengar jawaban Hinata, dia membanting vas bunga yang cukup besar hingga pecah.

PRANG

Sasuke mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah dari dalam rumah Hinata dan mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Lalu dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah Hinata.

"baik! Kalau tidak ada uang, maka akan kupukuli kau! Aku malas bermain dengan ibumu" Hibito menampar Hinata sampai Hinata tersungkur dan menjambak rambutnya hingga Hinata berdiri.

"jangan lukai putriku!" Hikari mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang dia punya.

"salahkan dia kenapa tidak membawa uang untukku!" Hibito langsung menghempaskan Hinata ke dinding, membuat badan dan kepalanya menghantam dinding.

Tiba-tiba Hikaru menarik kerah baju Hibito dari belakang dan menyuruh Hinata kabur.

"kabur Hinata!" Hinata dengan langkah bergetar langsung berlari ke atas, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menahannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"sialan kau!" Hibito menampar Hikari dan mengejar Hinata ke atas.

Sasuke mengetuk pintunya namun tidak ada sahutan, malah pintunya sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan isi rumah yang berantakkan dan seorang ibu yang berusaha bangun dan terluka.

"bibi tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke membantu Hikari berdiri.

"tolong..tolong putriku..Hinata-ku" Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan bibi.

"dimana Hinata bi?" setelah Hikari memberi tau kamar Hinata, Sasuke langsung ke atas dan berhadapan dengan Hibito yang menggedor pintu kamar Hinata.

"buka pintunya anak sialan!" Hibito menendang dan berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut dan langsung ditahan Sasuke.

"siapa kau bocah?" tanya Hibito, wajahnya sangat tidak bersahabat.

BUAGH

Sasuke langsung menghajar Hibito dan Hibito membalas, mereka berkelahi dan menghantam satu sama lain, sampai Sasuke memukulnya sangat keras dan membuatnya pingsan di lantai. Sasuke langsung menelpon polisi.

"Hinata! Buka pintunya!" Sasuke menggedor pintu kamar Hinata, namun nampaknya Hinata masih takut.

"jangan takut, ini aku! Buka pintunya" agak lama, namun Hinata membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit lebam.

"ini aku, aku tau hubungan kita tidak terlalu baik, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu Hinata" tatapan Sasuke begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Perlahan, Hinata membuka pintunya semakin lebar dan Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"jangan takut" lirih Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut surai indigo Hinata.

TBC

Untuk semua yang sudah me-review dan mengikuti cerita Aya ini, hontouni arigatou ^^

Sebenarnya dari chapter pertama, aya sudah buat batasan atau simbol saat pergantian scene, tapi saat Aya lihat lagi setelah dipublish, ternyata pembatasnya hilang T.T Jadi Aya ganti dengan huruf saja ^^

Aya akan terus usahakan untuk update kilat, karena ff ini sudah Aya ketik sampai chapter 10, dan sudah tinggal 2 chapter terakhir.

Jaa ne~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"jangan takut" lirih Sasuke.

"jangan lihat kesana" Sasuke menangkup kepala Hinata berlawanan arah dengan tubuh Hibito yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya, berharap gadis ini tidak melihat mimpi buruknya lagi.

Keadaan Hinata lebih parah dari Sasuke, pelipisnya berdarah, pipinya bengkak, bibirnya membiru dan mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah polisi datang, membawa Hibito untuk menerima hukumannya, Sasuke membawa Hinata dan ibunya ke rumah sakit.

SasuHina~

"keadaannya tidak terlalu baik, tulang punggung dan rusuknya terbentur cukup keras, sehingga paru-parunya tidak bekerja dengan baik, banyak lebam ditangan dan wajahnya, dan luka di pelipisnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jiraiya, dokter yang menangani Hinata, juga dokter kenalan Sasuke.

"apa dia bisa sembuh?" Sasuke terus memperhatikan tubuh Hinata yang terkulai lemah diatas kasur dengan infus.

"mungkin sekitar 3-4 hari dengan istirahat full.. tapi trauma berat yang dia derita, akan butuh waktu" Sasuke kaget, gadis ini mengalami trauma berat karena siksaan ayah tirinya selama ini, pasti berat untuknya.

"kirim tagihannya padaku, aku percayakan dia padamu" Sasuke menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

"nak?" ibu Hinata yang duduk di kursi roda menegur Sasuke yang nampak duduk didepan vending machine.

Sasuke hanya menunduk dan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis dan berdiri hendak pergi.

"terima kasih sudah menolong putriku, dia sangat berharga untukku" ucap Hikari, Sasuke berbalik ke arah Hikari yang nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"dia tidak seperti gadis seusianya, hanya untuk memastikan aku aman dari laki-laki itu, dia bekerja malam hari saat laki-laki itu sedang tidak ada dirumah, dia tidak membelanjakan uang gajinya sendiri, tapi malah membelikanku pakaian hangat dan hadiah untukku"

Hati Sasuke terenyuh mendengar tentang Hinata dari ibunya sendiri, ternyata gadis itu bukan seperti dugaannya. Ibunya mungkin tidak tau kalau Hinata bekerja sebagai bartender disebuah bar malam.

"dia tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya karena aku tidak mampu membiayainya, padahal dia anak yang pintar. Impiannya menjadi guru TK tidak bisa dia wujudkan karena aku..putriku..Hinata-ku yang malang" Hikari meneteskan air matanya.

"siapapun kau, aku sangat berterima kasih" Sasuke mendekat dan tangannya diraih oleh ibu Hinata, ada perasaan hangat menjalar ditangan Sasuke saat disentuh Hikari. Mungkin karena dia lupa bagaimana disentuh oleh seorang ibu sejak ibunya meninggal.

"namaku Uchiha Sasuke"

"tapi Sasuke-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" tanya Ibu Hinata.

"dia akan bekerja diperusahaan, saya hanya menanyakan informasi yang kurang jelas bi" Sasuke disamping ibu Hinata.

Mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum Hikari dipanggil untuk beristirahat total.

SasuHina~

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke pergi bekerja seperti biasa, namun tamu tak diundang diruangannya yang tidak biasa.

"ohayou Sasuke-kun" Sakura berdiri saat melihat Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangannya sendiri.

"apa maumu?" Sasuke langsung duduk di kursinya.

"aku hanya ingin tau kabarmu"

"hn"

"kudengar, kau datang ke rumah sakit ayahku tadi malam?" Sasuke lupa kalau rumah sakit tempat Hinata dan ibunya dirawat adalah milik keluarga Haruno, ayah Sakura.

"apa urusanmu?" Sikap Sasuke yang ketus membuatnya Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"mereka bilang kau menjenguk seorang perempuan" lirih Sakura.

"memang kenapa?"

"kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku Sasuke-kun?"

"kalau iya bagaimana?"

"begitu ya? aku menyedihkan"

Sasuke tidak menjawab Sakura , dia hanya sibuk dengan dokume-dokumen diatas mejanya.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu" Sakura mengambil tas nya dan melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Di depan lift, Sakura bertemu Naruto yang akan menemui Sasuke dan mengajaknya minum kopi.

"sedang apa disini Sakura-chan?" pertanyaan Naruto sepertinya tidak tepat.

"maaf, bukan begitu maksudku begit..aku tau kau mau menemui Sasuke, tentu saja" Naruto membenarkan kalimatnya.

"tapi dia terganggu denganku" Sakura menenggak kopinya.

"bukannya kau akan segera menikah Sakura-chan?"

"iya, tapi aku merindukannya"

"lalu kenapa kau mencampakkannya dulu?" pertanyaan Naruto menohok hati Sakura.

"aku tidak mencampakkannya.."

"Sakura-chan, maaf aku kasar tapi kau temanku, dan Sasuke sahabatku, bahkan dia sudah kuanggap kakakku..semua yang terjadi di antara kalian, semuanya sudah berlalu, jangan membuka luka yang baru saja tertutup setelah sebelumnya kau taburi garam diatas lukanya yang menganga" Naruto mulai mengungkapkan semua kejanggalan dihatinya.

"aku tau, tapi Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku" air mata menuruni pipi Sakura.

"sama dengan Sasuke, kau juga cinta pertamanya..apa kau tau betapa keras Sasuke mencoba melupakanmu? Mengabaikan semua tentangmu?"

"karena itu..bila Sasuke mau kembali padaku, aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sai" mata Naruto membulat, tak percaya dengan kalimat Sakura.

"jangan gila Sakura, kalau begitu kau akan menyakiti 2 hati" jelas Naruto.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura semakin terisak.

"lupakan Sasuke, mulailah hidup dengan caramu"

Sakura menunduk, begini rasanya ditolak? Mungkin bukan Sasuke yang menolaknya, melainkan sahabatnya, tapi rasanya sesakit ini..apa seperti ini rasanya saat dia mencampakkan Sasuke?

SasuHina~

Di rumah sakit, Hinata belum juga membuka mata indahnya, dia masih terlelap tidur seperti putri tidur.

"siapa gadis beruntung ini yang sangat diperhatikan pria dingin seperti Sasuke?" Jiraiya mengecek keadaan Hinata, ini sudah ke 3 kalinya dia keruangan Hinata, dan ini belum siang, tapi Sasuke sudah menelponnya dan menanyakan kabarnya.

"awasi keadaannya, aku bisa dibunuh Sasuke bila terjadi sesuatu padanya" Jiraiya meminta salah satu perawat menjaga Hinata.

Dan saat jam makan siang, Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit dan melihat keadaan Hinata.

"dia belum sadar sejak kemarin tuan" jelas seorang perawat yang menjaga Hinata dan sedang mengganti infusnya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan saat pintu kamar itu tetutup, menandakan tidak ada lagi orang selain dia dan Hinata diruangan itu, tangannya meraih punggung tangan Hinata yang sangat dingin.

'_kenapa dingin sekali?'_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya mennyelimuti punggung tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan duduk di samping kasurnya, menatap wajah damai gadis itu dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya saat ini.

'_apa lagi rahasiamu? Seberapa kelam lagi duniamu?_' Sasuke bertanya-tanya, kenyataan apalagi yang akan dia ketahui di masa depan tentang Hinata, yang di awal pertemuannya, dia sudah mencap Hinata sebagai wanita malam.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata sadar dengan sekujur badannya sakit dan merasa tangan kirinya hangat.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit dan bayangan kejadian kemarin malam yang sangat menakutkan, teringat kembali olehnya.

FLASHBACK

"_Hinata! Buka pintunya!" terdengar suara pria menggedor pintu kamar Hinata, tapi itu bukan suara Hibito._

_Hinata terisak didalam kamar sambil menutup telinganya._

"_jangan takut, ini aku! Buka pintunya" suara itu terdengar lagi, dan kali ini sangat lembut ditelinganya._

_Perlahan, Hinata membuka sedikit pintunya, hanya celah kecil untuk melihat orang dibalik pintu. Namun Hinata hanya melihat sosok tinggi berambut hitam yang nampak dia kenal. Semuanya nampak menakutkan bagi Hinata._

"_ini aku, aku tau hubungan kita tidak terlalu baik, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu Hinata" Perlahan, Hinata membuka pintunya semakin lebar dan sosok itu memeluk Hinata sangat erat. Pelukannya begitu hangat dan tangan kekar yang melindunginya membuat Hinata merasa dilindungi dan aman. Seketika Hinata terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke._

FLASHBACK OFF

"dia benar-benar menyelamatkanku ya?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih terlelap, dan nampaknya Sasuke mulai bangun.

"kau sudah sadar" Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sudah bangun dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya yang menangkup tangan Hinata.

"istirahatlah selama 3 hari, baru kau boleh keluar" Sasuke berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"terima kasih" Sasuke diam.

"semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, mimpi yang buruk tapi itu nyata dan sangat menakutkan..terima kasih sudah menolongku dari mimpi buruk, syukurlah semuanya tidak benar-benar menjadi nyata" Hinata tersenyum tulus, walaupun Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya karena sedang memunggunginya.

"bekerjalah setelah keluar dari sini" Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar diluar ruangan Hinata dan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

"kau dimana?" Sasuke menelpon Naruto dan pergi menemuinya disebuah bar favoritnya.

SasuHina~

"Sasuke, kenapa meminta bertemu disini?"Naruto yang baru datang, duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang meminum minumannya.

"kau ingat Hinata?"

"tentu saja, kan baru beberapa hari yang lalu kita bertemu dengannya"

"aku salah menilainya"

"apa?"

Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto yang kaget mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"jadi dia masih di rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto.

"hn"

"kau mulai peduli padanya Sasuke?"

"mungkin aku hanya merasa bersalah karena menuduhnya sebagai wanita tidak baik" Sasuke tersenyum pahit mengingat bagaimana dia menghina Hinata.

"mungkin juga kau mulai peduli padanya..kalau ini hanya rasa bersalah, kenapa kau sampai sekacau ini?"

"entahlah, dia..penuh tanda tanya. Dunianya sangat kelam" sasuke mulai pusing.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"mungkin aku akan bersikap seperti biasa" Sasuke tertidur diatas meja bar.

"bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti biasa setelah kau mendobrak masuk ke dunia kelam Hinata?" Naruto mengantar Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya.

Sasuke hanya tinggal sendiri, ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal, sedangkan kakaknya, mengurus perusahaan Uchiha di Cina.

SasuHina~

Hinata?" Ibu Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Hinata.

"kaa-san? Kaa-san baik-baik saja kan?" Hinata yang tengah membaca buku menghentikan kegiatannya.

"iya..berkat temanmu itu.. kau harus berterima kasih padanya Hinata"

"iya kaa-san, aku sudah mengucapkannya"

"dia datang?"

"tadi pagi"

"jangan sekedar ucapan terima kasih, traktir dia makan"

"iya kaa-san" Hinata tersenyum.

Keesokannya, Hinata tetap bersikeras bekerja, dia sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan Tsunade.

"Hinata, kau harus istirahat full" Jiraiya mencoba mencegah Hinata.

"aku sudah berjanji akan bekerja mulai hari ini Jiraiya-san"

"dia akan ngambek kalau kau pergi" Hinata berbalik dengan pandangan bingung.

"dia?"

"Sasuke, dia akan marah kalau tau kau tidak istirahat"

"aku akan bekerja di Mall miliknya, aku akan bicara langsung Jiraiya-san" Hinata tersenyum.

"tapi pastikan kau tidak kelelahan dan jangan sampai dehidrasi" jelas Jiraiya.

"dan satu lagi" tambah Jiraiya

"jangan kembali ke rumah lamamu" Hinata kaget.

"lalu aku harus kemana?"

"tinggal disini saja dulu, polisi masih mencari barang bukti dirumahmu"

"begitu ya..aku akan mencari cara lain..terima kasih Jiraiya-san"

"sama-sama"

Hinata melapor pada Tsunade kalau dia akan mulai bekerja hari ini, dan Tsunade mempersilahkannya, dia tidak tau kalau Hinata masih dalam proses penyembuhan.

"karena ini masih pagi, kau cukup membersihkan lantai 2 dengan mesin pel ini, setelah itu, pastikan semua tempat makan, café atau restoran, bersih" jelas Tsunade.

"baik Tsunade-san" Hinata menaiki mesin seperti mobil kecil dengan alat pel canggih di bagian depan dan belakang.

"semangat!" Hinata mengepal tangannya dan mengangkatnya keudara dan mulai berputar-putar dengan mesin itu.

Banyak yang ikut membersihkan, ada 4 orang di lantai 2.

SasuHina~

Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit hanya sekedar mengecek keadaan Hinata, tapi saat dia didepan kamar Hinata, tidak ada orang disitu.

"kemana pasien diruangan ini?" tanya Sasuke pada salah seorang perawat yang lewat.

"dia sudah keluar sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, dia bilang mau pergi bekerja"

"ibunya?"

"ibunya masih dirawat dikamarnya"

Sasuke langsung bergegas ke bar malam tempat Hinata dulu bekerja.

"Hinata!" Sasuke masuk ke dalam bar yang sedang dibersihkan itu dan Ino menghampirinya.

"kami sudah tutup, oh ya kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?" jelas Ino.

"iya. Aku mencari Hinata, dia bekerja disini?"

"Hinata-chan? Bukannya dia bekerja di Mall-mu? Dia sudah berhenti disini" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi.

"dia punya masalah kepribadian" Ino mendengus kesal.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mall-nya yang masih sepi, baru jam 7 pagi makanya masih tutup. Dia melihat Hinata sedang mengelap kaca besar disebuah restoran dan langsung menghampirinya.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu bekerja?" Sasuke mengambil paksa lap yang dipegang Hinata.

"hari ini memang aku harus kembali bekerja."

"tapi aku melarangmu!" nada Sasuke meninggi. Semua pegawai yang juga sedang membersihkan melihat mereka.

"kenapa kau melarangku?!" suara Hinata tak kalah nyaring.

"kau masih sakit, dan orang itu belum benar-benar dipenjara, mungkin saja dia masih berkeliaran, dan bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanmu saat kau sendiri seperti ini?" mata Hinata membulat, dia kira lelaki ini tidak peduli, tapi ternyata dia lebih peduli daripada dirinya sendiri.

"ma-maaf" Hinata menunduk.

"jangan seperti ini lagi, dan maaf aku membentakmu" suara Sasuke semakin pelan.

"terima kasih sudah peduli padaku" Hinata tersenyum.

"dimana Tsunade?" sasuke langsung membawa Hinata ke ruangan Tsunade.

"dia sedang sakit, kenapa menyuruhnya bekerja?" Sasuke membanting pintu Tsunade sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"dia sakit? Dia tidak bilang padaku, aku juga tidak tau" Tsunade berdiri.

"seharusnya kau bertanya padanya, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya lemah" Sasuke menunjuk Hinata.

"maafkan aku Hinata, aku seharusnya sadar kau sedang sakit" Tsunade meminta maaf pada Hinata, dan itu membuat Hinata tidak enak hati.

"ti-tidak apa-apa, lagipula hanya sakit sedikit"

Sasuke meminta Tsunade membiarkan Hinata istirahat selama 3 hari, setelah kondisinya benar-benar pulih, dia akan kembali bekerja.

"kau tidak seharusnya bernada tinggi dengan Tsunade-san" Hinata memandang Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.

"hn"

"ano..apa rumahku masih diselidiki?" tanya Hinata.

"ya, kau juga tidak boleh kembali kesana"

"aku mengerti" Hinata menunduk, Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"kehidupanku kacau setelah bertemu denganmu" sergah Sasuke.

"maafkan aku"

"tapi milikmu sendiri malah lebih kacau dariku" Hinata menengok.

"kau dan ibumu bisa tinggal dirumahku" Hinata tersetak kaget.

"aku tidak bisa menerima bantuan mu lagi Uchiha-san"

"untuk ibumu, bukan kau saja" tambah Sasuke.

"kalau boleh, ibuku saja, aku akan mencari tempat lain"

"terserah saja"

Ada keheningan cukup lama selama mereka berjalan menuju parkiran basement.

"maaf" suara Sasuke mirip seperti bisikan, tapi Hinata bisa mendengarnya.

"untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"aku salah menilaimu sejak awal."

"ah, aku mengerti, semua akan beranggapan begitu..walaupun kata-katamu itu menyakitkan" Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mengantar Hinata yang ingin pergi ke tempat Ino.

"kau yakin mau disini?" Sasuke mengantar Hinata sampai didepan diskotik.

"iya, terima kasih banyak Uchiha-san" Hinata keluar dari mobil dan masuk melewati pintu karyawan, untung Hinata masih punya kuncinya.

Sasuke tidak langsung pulang, dia menunggu Hinata, mungkin dia berencana ke kantor siang atau membolos untuk hari ini.

SasuHina~

Hinata masuk dan langsung ke lantai 2, ke kantor Ino.

TOK TOK

"masuk" jawab Ino.

"Hinata?" Ino melihat Hinata masuk.

"apa aku mengganggumu?"

"tidak, kau tau kan aku hanya suka duduk disini siang hari..bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau masih sakit kenapa jalan-jalan? Aku sudah dengar berita tentang aya- maksudku pria brengsek itu" Ino tersenyum.

"iya, aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit..ano, ada yang kutanyakan"

"apa?"

"apa aku boleh menginap disini?" Ino bingung

"maksudmu?"

"rumahku dijadikan barang bukti dan masih dalam pengawasan polisi, aku tidak punya tempat lain" Hinata menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"ya ampun Hinata! Kenapa mau menginap disini? Apa yang akan ibumu katakan nanti?"

"tapi aku tidak punya tempat lain yang mau menerimaku..ibuku akan menginap dirumah Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"iya, tetanggamu"

"jangan tinggal disini, aku tidak mengijinkan" jawab Ino, Hinata langsung menunduk.

"tinggallah di apartemenku, disana lebih nyaman, bawa juga ibumu" Ino tersenyum.

"diapartemenmu?"

"iya, kebetulan ada kamar kosong, kau bisa tidur denganku, dan ibumu bisa menggunakan kamar yang kosong."

"terima kasih banyak Ino, aku tidak tau bagaimana harus membalasmu"

"kau sudah banyak membantu ku dulu Hinata, sekarang giliranku" Ino ingat saat umurnya 10 tahun, orang tuanya kecelakaan dan Hinata yang merupakan teman sekelas, membantunya dengan mengajaknya tinggal dirumahnya sejak saat itu mereka menjadi sahabat, namun saat umurnya 15 tahun, dia pindah dari rumah Hinata ke sebuah apartemen kecil, namun seiring waktu, Ino memulai bisnis dunia malamnya dan sukses.

Hinata akan mengabarkan kabar gembira ini pada ibunya di rumah sakit, namun dia melihat mobil Sasuke masih terparkir didepan bar Ino.

"itu Uchiha-san bukan ya?" Hinata menengok sebentar namun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke berharap Hinata akan menghampirnya ternyata hanya berbalik pergi. Sasuke langsung mengikutinya.

"apa yang kaulakukan didalam sana?" suara Sasuke dari dalam mobil mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang jalan.

"eh? Uchiha-san belum pulang? Aku hanya berbincang dengan sahabatku" Hinata sedikit menunduk menyamai dengan atap mobil Sasuke.

"naiklah" perintah Sasuke.

"aku bisa jalan kaki saja kok"

"sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Hinata akhirnya menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"jadi kau sudah pikirkan tawaranku?" tanya Sasuke.

"ano, aku akan tinggal dirumah sahabatku, Ino, dia pemilik bar malam itu"

"hn" ada sedikit perasaan aneh dalam hati Sasuke.

"katanya dia tetanggamu" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"tetangga?"

"apartemen kalian bersebelahan"

Sekarang Sasuke ingat, wanita blonde yang tinggal disebelah apartemennya itu ternyata pemilik Bar malam itu, Sasuke tidak begitu tau, atau tepatnya tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar tempat tinggalnya.

"kau kenal?" Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"tidak"

"oh begitu" Hinata nampaknya sudah membaca jawaban Sasuke.

SasuHina~

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung berangkat ke kantor dan Hinata bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah lamanya.

"Hinata-chan?" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul sambil membawa bunga saat Hinata sedang mengambil tas-nya.

"Uzumaki-san, silahkan masuk"

"jangan formal begitu, panggil saja Naruto" Naruto nyengir.

"baiklah Naruto-san"

"kun"

"eh?"

"Naruto-kun"

"baik Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum.

"kau sudah mau keluar ya?"

"iya, aku sudah merasa baikan"

"kudengar dari Sasuke kau kecelakaan dan rumahmu dibobol maling, apa benar?" Hinata merasa Sasuke kebenarannya pada Naruto.

"i-iya"

"ini bunga untukmu, masih segar" Naruto menyerahkan bunga matahari segar.

"terima kasih Naruto-kun"

"jadi kau akan tinggal dimana?"

"dirumah sahabatku"

"orangtuamu?"

"ibuku akan ikut bersamaku, ayahku..sudah meninggal sejak lama"

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu"

"tidak apa-apa"

"aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang Hinata-chan, sampaikan salamku pada ibumu..jaa"

"jaa" Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya seraya Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan menjemput ibunya yang sudah bersiap-siap.

SasuHina~

Hinata mendatangi alamat apartemen yang sudah diberikan oleh Ino dan memencet bel-nya.

"kalian sudah datang, masuklah bi, Hinata" Ino mengambil tas ibu Hinata dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"terima kasih sudah mengijinkan kami tinggal disini, Ino-chan" ibu Hinata tersenyum.

"tidak usah berterima kasih bi, aku senang bisa membantu."

SasuHina~

Sasuke menyeduh kopi, sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, dia tidak bisa tidur, dia butuh udara segar, dia berdiri sambil membawa buku dibalkonnya yang bersebelahan dengan balkon Ino.

Hinata, ibunya dan Ino berbincang dan ibu Hinata pergi tidur, Ino juga pamit akan ke 'kantornya', Hinata tidak bisa tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon.

'_**dahulu, ada putri yang sangat cantik'**_ Sasuke membaca bukunya dalam hati.

'_**seperti bintang yang muncul dalam malam tanpa bulan'**_ lanjutnya, Sasuke memandang langit yang tidak ada bintangnya sama sekali.

Hinata keluar sambil merentangkan tangannya, Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang disekitarnya langsung menengok kearah kanan dan melihat Hinata yang berdiri di balkon sambil memandang langit dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya, namun dia belum sadar dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

'_**putri yang berkelip seperti bintang'**_ batin Sasuke.

"seperti bintang yang muncul dalam malam tanpa bintang" ucap Sasuke pelan, membuat Hinata menengok.

Pandangan mereka bertemu..

Lama..

Mereka saling memikirkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan satu sama lain..

'_**ketika dia terus berpikir seperti itu, matahari mulai terbit'**_ lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Entah berapa kali sudah Sasuke membolak-balikkan badannya dikasur megahnya, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya terganggu.

"mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum kopi" Sasuke bangun dan minum air yang ada dimeja disamping kasurnya.

Tidak seperti Sasuke yang kesulitan tidur, Hinata malah tertidur pulas.

SasuHina~

Keesokannya, saat Hinata akan pergi jalan-jalan, dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang baru keluar dari apartemennya.

"selamat pagi Uchiha-san" Hinata berdiri disampingnya sambil menunggu lift.

"aku harap kau tidak berpikir untuk bekerja"

"tidak, katamu aku harus istirahat, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan.. lagipula ini sudah jam setengah 7"

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata jalan kaki.

"aku mau ke taman"

"hn" Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' ria dan mengambil mobilnya lalu melajukannya ke kantor.

SasuHina~

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk keruangan Sasuke.

"pagi sekali kau bangun" cibir Sasuke.

"mentang-mentang kau selalu bangun pagi" Naruto duduk disofa.

"aku sedang tidak ingin sarapan" singkat Sasuke, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"aku tidak mengajakmu sarapan, aku hanya ingin bilang..sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang" Naruto tersenyum tipis, Sasuke menoleh cepat padanya.

"hn"

"kau mengenalnya"

"Siapa? Sakura?"

"bukan"

"wanita di bar malam itu?"

"ish, bukan"

"lalu siapa? Itachi?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"kau kira aku homo?"

"lalu?"

"Hinata" Sasuke langsung diam, saat Naruto bilang dia menyukai Hinata, harusnya dia biasa saja, tapi sekarang dia merasa marah, kecewa, dan semua perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah dirasakannya selain bersama Sakura.

"oh"

"apa yang harus kulakukan ya? apa aku harus memberikannya bunga dan kopi setiap pagi lalu menyelipkan surat dan mengatakan aku pernggemar rahasianya?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"mana ku tau" singkat Sasuke, pandangannya kembali beralih ke kertas yang ada diatas mejanya.

"mungkin aku akan menemuinya dulu sekarang" Naruto bangkit berdiri, ekor mata Sasuke mengikuti Naruto.

"apa kau tau dimana dia?"

"tentu saja, dia ada di tempat kerjanya"

"dia belum boleh bekerja"

"apa dia dirumah temannya itu?"

" mungkin"

"baiklah, aku pergi" Naruto keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke benar-benar tidak nyaman, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan perasaannya. Lalu dia menelpon seseorang.

"kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke, setelah mendapat jawaban, dia bergegas pergi dan mengambil jas-nya.

SasuHina~

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah minimarket dan menghampiri seorang gadis dengan jaket tipis dan celana jeans setengah betis.

"masuklah" Sasuke membuka jendelanya.

"ada apa Uchiha-san?" Hinata menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya.

"pakai ini" Sasuke memberikan jas nya yang tidak dia pakai kepada Hinata.

"terima kasih" Hinata menerimanya dan membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"jadi?" ucap Sasuke.

"jadi apa Uchiha-san?"

"apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"apa kau sendirian dari tadi?"

"iya" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti

"Naruto tidak menjemput atau menelponmu?"

"tidak, sebenarnya ada apa Uchiha-san?"

"tidak, hanya memastikan sesuatu" Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibir sedikit.

SasuHina~

Naruto datang ke apartemen Ino. Seringaian tipis tidak luput dari wajahnya, ditangannya ada sebuket bunga.

TOK TOK

Saat ibu Hinata membukakan pintu, dia kaget melihat Naruto yang datang ke rumah Ino pagi-pagi.

"selama pagi bi, perkenalkan, nama saya Naruto..apa Hinata ada?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Hinata sedang keluar berbelanja, mungkin dia jalan-jalan di taman"

"oh begitu ya" Naruto mangut-mangut.

"ada perlu apa ya Naruto?"

"tidak, saya hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk Hinata. Sampaikan salam saya bi, saya permisi" Naruto menyerahkan bunga ditangannya dan pamit pergi.

SasuHina~

Sasuke membawa Hinata entah kemana, dia hanya melajukan mobilnya sejauh mungkin, yang pasti, jauh dari Naruto.

"kita mau kemana Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata, dia merasa semakin jauh dari kota.

"hentikan embel-embel 'san' mu itu, namaku Sasuke"

"maaf Sasuke-kun?" Hinata sedikit takut memanggil Sasuke dengan uffuks 'kun' tapi nampaknya Sasuke biasa saja.

"apa kau membawa handphone?" tanya Sasuke.

"bawa"

"telepon ibumu, katakan kau sedang bersama temanmu" Hinata melongo.

"hah?"

"lakukan saja"

"ba-baik, sebentar" Hinata memencet tombol di handphone-nya dan menelponnya.

"moshi-mosh?" Hinata mulai bicara.

"_Hinata? Kau dimana?"_

"aku sedang bersama temanku kaa-san, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat, jadi kaa-san makan siang duluan saja"

"_tapi kau baik-baik saja kan? Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya..oh iya, tadi ada temanmu datang dan mencarimu"_

"siapa?"

"_Naruto, dia titip salam untumu"_

"baiklah, aku akan mengabari kaa-san nanti, sampai jumpa di rumah kaa-san" Hinata memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"kenapa Naruto-kun ke rumah ya?" Hinata bertanya-tanya, Sasuke langsung menoleh.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"iya, kata ibuku dia datang ke rumah Ino"

"hn" ada perasaan menang dalam lubuk hati Sasuke, dan dia menyukainya.

"tapi ngomong-ngomong kita kemana sih?" tanya Hinata.

"diam dan perhatikan jalan"

"kan aku tidak menyetir" ucap Hinata polos.

SasuHina~

Mereka tiba disebuah desa kecil bernama Iwa. Sasuke mengajak Hinata menaiki sebuah bukit dan duduk disana.

"wah! Indah sekali!" Hinata nampak antusias melihat hamparan bunga yang memenuhi ladang dihadapannya.

Sasuke hanya duduk diam dan memejamkan matanya.

"bukankah udaranya bagus?" tanya Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mendengar jawaban, dia membuka matanya dan tidak melihat Hinata disampingnya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, berharap Hinata mendengar suaranya dan menampakkan dirinya.

"aku disini!" Hinata melambaikan kedua tangannya dari tengah ladang bunga.

"cepat kemari" suruh Sasuke. Tapi Hinata malah menjulurkkan lidahnya.

"tangkap aku kalau bisa!" Hinata menunggu Sasuke mengejarnya, namun Sasuke hanya memicingkan matanya, dan nampaknya dia tidak berniat mengejarnya.

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan.

GREP

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkari tubuh Hinata, dagunya menyentuh bahu Hinata, seketika aroma lavender menguar dari tubuh Hinata, dan ditangannya ada bunga lavender. Wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat.

"a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tangan Hinata yang bergetar menyentuh kedua tangan Sasuke yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Aroma ini, Lavender..seperti aroma ibunya.

Sasuke sangat menyukainya, menurutnya ini aroma paling menenangkan yang pernah di cium. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"sebentar lagi" bisik Sasuke. Nafas Sasuke menderu menyentuh kulit leher Hinata.

"tapi nanti ada yang melihat" bisik Hinata, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"kau mengingatkanku pada orang yang sangat kucintai" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik wajah Hinata untuk menatapnya.

"si-siapa?"

"ibuku" jawab Sasuke sedih. Dia mengajak Hinata duduk dihamparan bunga.

"dimana beliau sekarang?" tanya Hinata, menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

"beliau sudah meninggal saat umurku 10 tahun karena penyakit kanker tulang." Wajah Hinata langsung merasa bersalah.

"maafkan, aku tidak bermaksud.." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"tidak apa-apa, bahkan sekarang aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Sasuke, Hinata bisa melihat lengkungan kecil dibibir Sasuke membentuk senyum dan itu sangat indah.

"lalu ayahmu?"

"dia juga sudah meninggal, hanya tertinggal kakakku, dan dia tinggal di Cina"

"begitu ya"

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap Hinata.

"ayahku meninggal tepat diulang tahunku yang ke 16, lalu ibuku menikah lagi dengan pria itu"

"apa dia yang menyuruhmu bekerja di bar malam?"

"tidak, tidak ada yang tau kecuali Ino dan teman-teman ku di bar..aku hanya bisa mencari pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan malam hari, saat pria itu tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku bisa tenang meninggalkan ibuku dirumah" ungkap Hinata, satu lagi kebenaran yang Sasuke tau.

"lalu malam itu?" Sasuke bertanya tentang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"tetanggaku bilang, dia datang tiba-tiba dan meminta uang pada ibuku, tapi ibuku tak punya uang jadi dia mulai membabi buta" Hinata tersenyum miris.

"karena ini aku tak suka manusia" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa kau bukan manusia?"

"maksudku adalah manusia seperti pria itu, yang hanya memikirkan uang"

"seandainya saja aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang, aku ingin membawa ibuku pergi dari rumah itu dan hidup tenang"

"karena itu kau melamar di perusahaanku?"

"ya, aku pikir, bekerja di perkantoran akan memberiku gaji yang sedikit lebih banyak" Hinata langsung menoleh pada Sasuke.

"bukan berarti aku matrealistis, aku hanya butuh sebuah rumah hangat untuk aku dan ibuku hidup dengan tenang"

"asisten?" ujar Sasuke.

"apa?"

"kau mau jadi asistenku? Gajinya besar" tawar Sasuke.

"tapi latar belakang pendidikanku kurang"

"itu sekretaris bukan asisten"

"jadi, apa aku akan diwawancarai?" tanya Hinata.

"iya"

"kapan?"

"sekarang"

"se-sekarang?" jujur Hinata belum siap, dan pakainnya tidak pantas.

"iya"

"ba-baiklah" Hinata mulai gugup dan pertanyaan pertama Sasuke adalah..

"apa hobimu?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat dinding gugup Hinata runtuh.

"kenapa pertanyaannya seperti ini?"

"siapa bosnya disini?"

"kau"

"karena itu jawab semua pertanyaanku" Sasuke mewawancarai Hinata sampai sore dan pulang bersama.

SasuHina~

"sampai jumpa besok Sasuke-kun" Hinata berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Ino.

"hn" Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk kedalamnya.

Saat Hinata akan memencet bel, Ino membuka pintunya, dia sudah rapi dan sepertinya akan berangkat bekerja.

"kau sudah pulang? Masuklah, diluar dingin Hinata" Ino menyuruh Hinata masuk.

"kau mau berangkat kerja ya?"

"iya, sudah waktunya"

"hati-hati di jalan Ino"

"iya, mandi lalu makan dan beristirahatlah Hinata, aku pergi dulu" Ino keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Hinata masuk dan membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati ibunya.

"kaa-san?" Hinata masuk ke dalam.

"kau sudah pulang? Dari mana Hinata?" tanya ibunya, mereka duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"iya bu, tadi aku..melakukan wawancara kerja" Hinata tersenyum.

"wawancara? Bukannya kau sudah diterima bekerja?"

"aku ditawarkan menjadi asisten direktur"

"wah benarkah?" Ibu Hinata nampak senang.

"iya bu" Ibu Hinata melihat bunga lavender di tangan Hinata.

"kau memetik dimana? Cantik sekali" Hinata tersipu.

"ano.."

"kau diberi seseorang ya?" ibu Hinata mulai menggoda Hinata.

"ti-tidak kaa-san" Hinata menunduk malu.

"tidak apa-apa kok, jatuh cinta itu sesuatu yang indah kan?" ibu Hinata menyentil hidung mungil Hinata.

Hinata tersentak, dia terkejut saat ibunya mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta, dia masih belum mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak menyangkal kalau dia..menyukainya saat Sasuke memeluknya.

"aku tidak jatuh cinta kok kaa-san"

"masa? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"aku hanya malu" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"ya sudah, pergi mandi dan makan sana" Ibu Hinata mengelus rambut panjang Hinata.

"baik kaa-san" Hinata keluar dari kamar ibunya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

SasuHina~

Sasuke memandangi langit-langit kamarnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Saat dia merengkuh tubuh Hinata dari belakang, kenapa dia merasa nyaman dan gugup? Dia bahkan menyukai aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata.

"ada apa denganku?" Sasuke bangun dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon kamarnya, diam-diam dia berharap Hinata juga ada di balkon.

'_kosong'_ batin Sasuke saat melihat balkon sebelah yang kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda hinata. Dia menyalakan pemutar musiknya.

Sasuke berdiri dan melihat pemandangan Tokyo saat malam dari atas apartemennya yang berada di lantai 11.

_**Wherever you are**_

_**Whatever you're doing,**_

_**In my heart, I can feel you..**_

Sasuke mendengar lirik lagu itu sambil tersenyum sangat tipis.

Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, seperti mendengar suara musik yang merdu dari balkonnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

_**I knew I would fall in love with you..**_

_**I had no choice but to love you,**_

_**Because in my eyes, in my heart..**_

_**You shine like a star**_

Sasuke tersenyum saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang diharapkannya keluar ke balkon, namun dia tidak melihat langsung ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menengok ke balkon sebelahnya yang hanya ada balkon Sasuke dan memperhatikan wajah pria itu dari samping. Garis wajahnya begitu tegas dan tampan.

_**I start my day with you,**_

_**I end my day with you..**_

Sasuke masih tidak mau melihat ke arah Hinata, namun Hinata masih memperhatikannya. Sasuke yang begitu sempurna, dan Hinata yang jauh dari kata sempurna..mana mungkin Hinata lancang untuk jatuh cinta pada sosok seperti Sasuke?

_**I couldn't tell you I love you yet..**_

_**So from slightly far away behind you,**_

_**I smile..**_

Sasuke pura-pura menengok ke arah Hinata, namun pandangannya ke arah lain dan dia melihat Hinata gelagapan karena ketahuan memandanginya. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum, bukan di bibirnya.. tapi di hatinya.

TBC

Holla minna-san~

Aya minta maaf karena mungkin alur ceritanya yang kecepetan atau idenya yang terlalu picisan T.T

Di chapter ini Aya menyisipkan sedikit lirik lagu kesukaan Aya, dan sifat Sasuke mulai OOC disini dibanding di chapter pertama, karena dia sudah lebih banyak tersenyum dan mulai merasakan perasaan baru dalam hatinya.

Mohon reviewnya minna-san ^^

Ariagto Gozaimase~


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata bangun dan bersiap lebih awal dari biasanya, dia memakai setelan yang dibelikan ibunya dipasar kemarin.

Dia mengikat rambutnya ponytail dan merapikan baju berwarna peach-nya.

"hoam, kau cocok sekali memakai baju itu" Ino yang sedang minum membuka matanya, dia baru saja pulang bekerja dan melihat Hinata bersiap ke kantor.

"terima kasih Ino-chan" Hinata tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya tertidur lagi. Hinata mengambil tas kain miliknya saat masih bekerja di bar milik Ino dulu.

"aku pergi Ino" Hinata mendekati Ino yang tertidur dan menarik selimut yang tersingkap sampai dadanya.

"kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Ibu Hinata.

"iya kaa-san, doakan aku ya" Hinata mencium pipi ibunya dan keluar dari apartemen.

"kau tidak sarapan?"

"aku ambil ini saja ya kaa-san" Hinata mengambil roti diatas meja.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu, dan melihat Sasuke sepertinya belum keluar. Hinata langsung berjalan menuju lift.

Tak lama, Sasuke keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan berdiri disamping Hinata.

"selamat pagi Uchiha-san" salam Hinata.

"kau memanggilku itu lagi"

"kita akan bertemu di kantor, aku harus memanggilmu itu"

"hn" singkat Sasuke.

Hinata akhirnya naik mobil Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa menolak saat bos-nya ini memaksanya naik ka mobilnya.

"selamat pagi Uchiha-sama" beberapa karyawan menyalami Sasuke, dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan aneh.

"ano..apa pekerjaanku Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata saat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"ikut aku"

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke ke ruangannya dan Sasuke duduk di kursinya.

"buatkan kopi untukku" pinta Sasuke, Hinata langsung keluar dan tak lama membawa secangkir kopi hitam.

"kopi hitam?" tanya Sasuke.

"kata sekretarismu, anda menyukai kopi hitam yang tidak manis"

"apa dia yang membuatkan?"

"i-iya"

"lain kali kau yang membuat"

"baik" Hinata berdiri didepan meja Sasuke, pria itu tidak memberikan perintah apapun untuk keluar.

"kenapa berdiri disitu?"

"anda tidak menyuruh saya keluar"

"duduk disana" Sasuke menunjuk sofa empuk ditengah ruangannya dan Hinata duduk disana.

"kau suka baca majalah?" tanya Sasuke, pandangannya tidak lepas dari laptop-nya.

"suka"

"dikolong meja ada majalah, baca saja" Hinata melongo.

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

"aku akan memanggilmu bila ada pekerjaan"

"baiklah"

Hinata membaca semua majalah disitu dan matanya mengantuk. Tanpa disadari, Hinata tertidur.

Sasuke mengusap lehernya yang kaku dan melihat jam. Dia sudah bekerja selama 3 jam dan belum sarapan. Dia bertanya-tanya apa gadis itu sudah makan?

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke, tapi lalu dia menyadari kalau mata gadis itu terpejam.

Sasuke mendekatinya dan menyibakkan poni Hinata. Dia bisa melihat bekas luka dipelipisnya dan dahi gadis itu.

Hinata yang merasa ada pergerakan langsung membuka matanya dansaat melihat Sasuke dihadapannya dia langsung berdiri.

"ma-maaf saya tertidur" Hinata mengusap matanya.

"apa kau tidak tidur tadi malam?"

"aku mengidap insomnia, karena pekerjaanku dulu yang mengharuskan aku bangun saat malam hari" jelas Hinata.

"hn, ikut aku" suruh Sasuke, Hinata langsung mengikutinya ke café seberang kantor.

"apa anda akan menemui klien disini?" tanya Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"tidak" Sasuke menarik bangku dan duduk disitu, sedangakn Hinat bingung sendiri.

"kita akan sarapan, jangan memasang wajah bingungmu dan duduklah" jelas Sasuke, Hinata duduk dihadapannya.

"aku american breakfast" ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"kau yang pesan" ucap Sasuke.

"ah, baiklah"

Hinata menuju tempat pemesanan dan membawakan pesanan Sasuke.

"kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke.

"tidak" jawab Hinata polos.

"1 american breakfast lagi" Sasuke memanggil salah satu pelayan.

"tidak usah Uchiha-san, aku tidak lapar"

KRUKKK

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"perutmu tidak bilang begitu" Sasuke menyuap makanannya.

Hinta merasa tak nyaman, semua orang disini memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh dan tidak suka.

"sebaiknya aku pergi Uchiha-san"

"kenapa?"

"semua orang memandangiku dengan aneh"

"lalu?"

"aku lebih baik pergi saja, nanti akan ada gossip aneh"

"ini perintah" jawab Sasuke, Hinata langsung diam.

"ba-baiklah" Hinata diam dan saat makanannya datang, dia langsung melahapnya.

Hinata terus mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun dia pergi, tapi dia hanya ke café untuk makan siang, dan kembali keruangannya seharian ini. Hinata jadi bingung, apa pekerjaan asisten itu semudah ini? Dia hanya makan dan berdiam diri di ruangan Sasuke.

TOK TOK

Saat Hinata akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba tamu itu langsung mendobrak masuk sediri dan Sasuke bisa menduga diapa itu.

"yo Sasuke! Ayo makan siang!" ajak Naruto, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

"aku sudah makan siang" raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah, dan melihat kearah Hinata.

"wah ada Hinata-chan!" Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya dan kembali pada laptopnya.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"aku baik Uzumaki-san, anda mau minum apa?"

"panggil biasa saja, tidak, temani aku disini saja" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"baiklah Naruto-kun" Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Hinata dan Naruto yang tidak tau kalau pria ini merasa marah dan geram. Sasuke langsung bangun dan akan keluar dari ruangannya.

"anda mau kemana Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata yang langsung berdiri.

"mengambil minum, panas sekali disini" jawab Sasuke ketus, Hinata heran, rasanya diruangan ini dingin sekali karena pendingin ruangannya dan diatas meja Sasuke sudah ada minuman.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai.

Sasuke menendang tempat sampah disamping mesin minuman otomatis.

"rambut durian itu menyebalkan" Sasuke geram dan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan untuk pegawainya.

Dia duduk disitu sambil merenungkan sesuatu cukup lama, sampai Naruto datang.

"kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Naruto.

"hn" Sasuke menutupi kekesalannya pada sahabatnya ini.

"kau tidak pandai berbohong Sasuke" cibir Naruto.

"mana Hinata?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar Naruto.

"dia diruanganmu, aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggumu" jelas Naruto.

"kau mau tau sebuah rahasia?" tanya Naruto.

"apa?"

"seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta " mata Sasuke membulat mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"akui saja Sasuke, kau menyukainya kan?" Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab.

"kau juga menyukainya kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"ya, Hinata-chan gadis yang manis sih, tapi aku tau sepertinya dia bukan untukku" Naruto nyegir lebar.

"jadi itu hanya akal-akalanmu saat bilang kau menyukai Hinata?"

"bisa dibilang begitu"

"hei, jangan diam begini! Hinata-chan juga sepertinya menyukaimu" tambah Naruto.

FLASHBACK

Saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya, Naruto mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"ne Hinata-chan?"

"iya Naruto-kun?"

"kau tau kan aku ke rumah Ino beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"iya, maaf aku belum sempat menelponmu waktu itu"

"tidak apa-apa..boleh aku tau, kemana kau pergi waktu itu?"

"aku..pergi ke sebuah desa"

"umm, dengan siapa?" sontak saja wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"Sasuke ya?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman anehnya.

"i-iya"

"sejujurnya, aku menemui Sasuke hari itu, dan bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, tapi saat aku baru keluar dari ruangannya, dia langsung menelponmu dan menjemputmu..hahaha" Naruto menjelaskan semuanya.

Hinata sekarang tau kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menjemputnya waktu itu, setelah mendengar cerita Naruto, dia tidak tau bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke nanti.

"itu saja, aku harus menjemputnya sebelum dia mengamuk" Naruto keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

"ya ampun" Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Sasuke mendegarkan semua cerita Naruto dan langsung sadar sesuatu.

"sebaiknya kau masuk Sasuke, aku harus kembali ke kantor sebelum ayah tau aku pergi lagi" Naruto pamit pergi dan Sasuke langsung berlari ke ruangannya.

Tapi saat berdiri diepan pintu ruangannya, dia merasa aneh untuk masuk, seperti gugup menyelimuti dirinya.

Dan tepat saat Sasuke membuka pintu, Hinata juga tengah berdiri didekat pintu dan akan keluar namun saat pintu terbuka, tubuh mereka saling bertabrakan.

"maaf" lirih Hinata.

Sasuke menutup pintunya dan mengangkat wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"ti-tidak apa-apa" suara Hinata bergetar.

"aku menyukaimu" mata Hinata membulat saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke dan ditujukan untuknya.

"a-apa?"

"aku menyukaimu Hinata, karena itu, jangan menyukai orang lain" ucap Sasuke sambil menangkup wajah Hinata.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak pantas untukmu" air mata Hinata masih keluar.

"kenapa?"

"aku hanya gadis miskin yang pernah bekerja sebagai bertender di bar malam dan masa laluku bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan begitu saja..sedangkan kau tampan, dan sempurna..kau lebih pantas dengan gadis yang selevel denganmu"

"itulah keindahannya" ucap Sasuke.

"maksudmu?"

"apa bila aku miskin dan selevel denganmu, kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"mu-mungkin"

"karena ini.. seperti yang kau bilang, aku sudah sempurna, aku tidak butuh yang lain, aku hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatku merasa kalau dia menerimaku apa adanya dan kau bahkan memberiku lebih dari itu"

"lebih?"

"kau membuatku tersenyum diawal hariku dan memikirkanmu di akhir hari, kau membuatku merasa sangat kesal dan marah bila melihatmu dekat dengan pria lain"

"Sasuke-kun.."

"aku tak pernah bicara sebanyak ini, jadi kau harus membayarnya" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir Sasuke mendarat di bibir manis Hinata.

Air mata menuruni pipi seorang gadis yang melihat pemandangan dua orang yang sedang berciuman dihadapannya ini.

"mungkin ini saatnya aku membayar kesalahanku dulu" Sakura menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipinya dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa hari, Sakura menelpon Sasuke dan memintanya bertemu di café yang berada di seberang kantornya.

"ada apa?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela.

"ah, tidak apa-apa..aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu"

"Sakura, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kita tidak bisa bersama lagi" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"aku tau..karena itu.." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"aku akan menikah di Paris dan tinggal disana"

"selamat untukmu" jawab Sasuke singkat, dia lega karena akhirnya Sakura tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"ya..bagaimana denganmu? Kapan aku akan mengucapkan selamat untukmu?" Sakura menyeruput secangkir teh susu yang dia pesan.

"maksudmu?" Sasuke sedikit tidak mengerti, bukannya tadi dia mengucapkan selamat pada Sakura karena gadis itu akan segera menikah?

"kapan kau akan menikah?"

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu"

"kau yakin?"

"hn"

"bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura langsung.

"ehem" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya berdehem pelan.

"cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan menikahinya" Sakura tertawa melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah.

"nanti"

"kau mencintainya kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi dan melihat keluar jendela. Sakura tersenyum.

"bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mencintai Sai?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar.

"tentu aku mencintainya, dia menerimaku apa adanya dan sangat menyayangiku..siapapun akan jatuh cinta pada Sai"

"baguslah"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"hn"

"dulu saat kita bersama..pernahkah, kau berfikir kalau kita akan menjadi seperti sekarang?"

"tidak pernah..semuanya terjadi begitu saja, begitu cepat dan tidak terduga" Sasuke menatap Sakura secara intens.

"karena itu aku sangat takut untuk mencintai seseorang lagi" tambah Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menangis.

"maafkan aku"

"bukan salahmu.. kau tidak bersalah karena jatuh cinta pada pria lain, aku yang salah karena tidak memperhatikanmu" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan itu membuat perasaan Sakura hangat.

"Sakura" Sasuke berdiri dan merapihkan jasnya.

"iya Sasuke?"

"berbahagialah.. aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu" Sasuke mengacak rambut pink Sakura pelan. Pria raven itu tidak sadar kalau gadis itu sedang menangis, meluapkan perasaan bersalahnya selama ini.

"semoga kau juga bahagia Sasuke-kun" Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu membawa hatinya yang sudah ringan karena akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun dia menyimpan rasa bersalahnya, dia bisa mengungkapkan semuanya pada Sasuke.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Usai hari dimana Sasuke dan Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Sasuke lebih berani mengungkapkan atau bahkan menunjukkan keseriusannya pada Hinata. Buktinya, hari ini, Sasuke membawa 'oleh-oleh' setelah keluar kota selama 2 hari tanpa ditemani Hinata.

"apa ini Sasuke-kun?" Hinata, Sasuke, ibu Hinata dan Ino sudah duduk bersama di ruang tengah Ino.

"kunci" jawab Sasuke.

"kunci apa?" Ino ikut penasaran juga.

"aku menyewakan sebuah rumah di pinggir kota Tokyo, kurasa itu cocok untuk bibi" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan Ibu Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak perlu memberikan rumah ini untuk kami" Ibu Hinata menolak halus.

"iya Sasuke-kun, kau tidak seharusnya menyewakan kami sebuah rumah" Hinata ikut juga.

"tidak, aku melakukannya untuk bibi, bukan untukmu saja Hinata" Sasuke menjelaskan, Ino memandang Sasuke dengan takjub.

"aku harus menikah dengan pria sepertimu" ujar Ino membuat semua tertawa.

Mereka berbincang cukup lama dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam, Ino harus segera berangkat kerja dan Sasuke pamit untuk pulang kesebelah rumah.

"sampai jumpa besok Sasuke-kun" Hinata mengantar Sasuke ke depan pintu.

"sampai jumpa" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Tapi sial bagi Hinata, insomnia kambuh lagi, dia belum bisa tidur meskipun sudah jam 1 malam.

"aku tidak bisa tidur" Hinata keluar ke balkonnya dan melihat kota Tokyo dan masih ada orang yang beraktifitas.

"belum bisa tidur?" suara Sasuke mengejutkan Hinata.

"kenapa Sasuke-kun juga belum tidur?" tanya Hinata.

"aku sudah tidur, aku haus" Sasuke meminum segelas air putih ditangannya.

"kenapa kita selalu bertemu disini?" Hinata tersenyum setiap kali dia ke balkon, pasti ada Sasuke.

"entahlah"

"apa kau sengaja?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat alis Sasuke menyatu.

"jadi kau pikir aku sengaja menyukaimu? Kalau begitu aku juga akan melakukan semuanya dengan sengaja" jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"bu-bukan begitu..ma-maaf kalau Sasuke-kun marah"

"aku tidak marah"

"kau marah"

"aku tidak Hinata!" Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menunduk.

"begini saja, kalau besok kau mau berkencan denganku, aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku tidak marah"

"ke-kencan?"

"hn, akan kujemput jam 2 siang didepan halte dekat kantor" Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan memasuki rumahnya.

"kencan dengan Sasuke ya? wah, sepertinya menarik" Ino tiba-tiba muncul.

"loh? Kau sudah pulang Ino?" tanya Hinata.

"aku merasa tidak enak badan, jadi aku pulang saja"

"um, kau mau mandi? Akan kusiapkan air panas, jadi kau tinggal tidur nanti"

"beruntung sekali pria yang akan menikahimu Hinata" Ino tertawa.

"eh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"kau sangat perhatian"

"aku kan hanya ingin membantumu"

"hahaha, tidak usah, aku mau langsung tidur saja"

"baiklah, selamat malam Ino-chan"

"kau belum mau tidur?"

"insomnia-ku kambuh"

"oh begitu"

Herannya, walaupun Hinata tidur sebentar dimalam hari, dia akan bangun pagi dan tidak pernah terlambat.

Sasuke pergi ke kantor walaupun ini hari libur, dia hanya menyelesaikan sedikit pekerjaannya yang tersisa dan akan pergi menjemput Hinata.

"harinya cerah" Hinata sudah sampai di halte bis dan menunggu Sasuke dengan tenang.

TOK TOK

"masuk" ucap Sasuke.

"hai" Sakura masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke to the point, dia melihat dari kaca di ruangannya dan melihat kesebrang kalau Hinata sudah menunggu di halte.

"aku hanya ingin ngobrol sebentar" Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"baik, hanya sebentar" Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan duduk disofa.

"aku minta maaf" singkat Sakura.

"aku sudah melupakannya"

"tapi kau belum memaafkanku" Sasuke diam, memang benar dia belum sepenuhnya memaafkan pengkhianatan Sakura.

"kau tau? Aku benar-benar hidup dalam rasa bersalah dalam beberapa tahun terakhir" Sakura tersenyum miris.

"kenapa kau membuang hidupmu untuk merasa bersalah padaku?"

"entahlah..aku baru menyadarinya saat aku tau kau menyukai gadis itu"

"hn"

"gadis itu, dia yang kau antar ke rumah sakit kan?"

"iya"

"aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya Sasuke" ucap Sakura tulus.

Hinata masih setia menunggu Sasuke, dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok seperti Hibito, namun dia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu karena dia yakin, pria itu sudah masuk penjara.

Waktu terus berjalan dan beberapa orang silih berganti duduk di halte itu, namun saat seorang pria dengan topi dan wajahnya ditutupi masker duduk disamping Hinata, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pinggangnya.

"kita bertemu lagi Hinata-chan" bisik pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Hibito dengan pistol yang dia todongkan dipinggang Hinata.

"ba-bagaimana ka-kau bi-bisa keluar?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"tidak penting bagaimana aku bisa keluar, dimana bocah itu?"

"si-siapa?"

"bocah ingusan yang bertingkah seperti pahlawanmu dan berusaha memenjarakanku?"

"a-aku ti-tidak mengenalnya" Hinata merasa pistol itu semakin menekan pinggangnya.

"jangan bohong! Aku tau kau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dia pemilik perusahaan ini kan?" Hibito menunjuk perusahaan Uchiha diseberangnya.

"sa-saya benar-benar ti-tidak mengenalnya, di-dia hanya ke-kebetulan lewat"

"akui saja sebelum kubolongin kepalanya dengan pistol ini" seringainya Hibito membuat Hinata semakin takut, dia berharap Sasuke tidak akan muncul sekarang.

Sasuke masih bicara dengan Sakura di ruangannya, sudah hampir jam 5 sekarang, dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata yang sendirian di halte.

Sasuke melihat ke jendela dan melihat seorang pria misterius disamping Hinata, dan gadis itu nampak tidak bergerak.

"ada yang aneh"

"apa yang aneh Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, namun Sasuke tidak menanggapi dan meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke menelpon Kakashi.

" _ada yang harus saya katakan"_ ucap Kakashi.

"apa?"

"_Suzuki Hibito, berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara"_ jantung Sasuke seakan hendak lepas sekarang, dia masih memperhatikan Hinata dan sosok pria disampingnya itu. Mungkinkah dia?

"cepat cari dia!" perintah Sasuke dan dia hendak mematikan ponselnya.

Hinata masih ditodong dan Hibito menyuruh Hinata mencari taksi dan membawanya pergi.

"aku harus pergi Sakura, kita bicara lagi nanti" Sasuke berlari secepatnya ke bawah, menyebrang dan menarik pergi Hinata dari pria itu.

Tapi sayang, saat Sasuke sudah sampai dibawah, dia tidak melihat Hinata lagi. Dan dia mendapatkan satu pesan teks dari Hinata.

'_**kalau kau mau gadis ini hidup, letakkan uangmu dikoper dan isi sampai penuh lalu bawa ke sebuah gubuk dihutan Namba dan pastikan kau sendirian'**_

"sial!" Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Sasuke sudah didepan gubuk di hutan Namba seperti yang digambarkan oleh Hibito, dia membawa 2 buah koper besar dan masuk kedalam gubuk itu. Dia sendiran, tidak ada seorang pun yang ikut dengannya, namun dia merasa ada banyak mata yang mengawasinya.

"mana Hinata?!" Sasuke melempar koper-koper itu dihadapan Hibito yang sudah menunggu.

"sabar sebentar, itu gadismu!" Hibito menunjuk Hinata yang diikat kaki tangannya di kursi dengan pakaiannya yang sobek disana-sini dan wajahnya yang seperti habis ditampar, dan gadis itu pingsan.

"kau apakan dia brengsek?" Sasuke menarik kerah baju Hibito.

"memangnya kenapa kau aku melakukan sesuatu padanya? Toh dia pernah bekerja di bartender bukan?" Hibito nampak meremehkan, dan muncul beberapa pria dibelakang Hibito seperti siap menghajarnya.

"sialan kau!" mulai terjadi baku hantam antara Sasuke dan pria-pria anak buah Hibito.

Mereka menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan, bukannya Sasuke lemah, tapi 1 lawan 6? Itu curang.

"habisi bocah itu" perintah Hibito.

"LETAKKAN SENJATA KALIAN DI TANAH DAN ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN! KAMI DARI KEPOLISAN TOKYO" tiba-tiba segerombolan polisi masuk lengkap dengan senjata mereka.

Semua anak buah Hibito menghentikan baku hantamnya dan diam di tempat, sedangakan hibito mencari cara untuk kabur.

"tangkap dia!" perintah Kakashi yang ternyata juga ikut.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Hi-hinata" suara Sauke terdengar sayup-sayup karena dia terlalu lemas.

Kakashi langsung menyuruh perawat yang datang dengan ambulans mengobati Sasuke dan menghampiri Hinata yang ikatannya sudah dibuka oleh polisi.

Kakashi mengangkat Hinata ke ambulans dan dibaringkan bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"ughh!" Sasuke yang sudah sadar menyentuh perutnya yang memar dan melihat kesampingnya dan melihat Hinata yang belum sadar.

"maaf aku terlambat" Sasuke menyentuh kening gadis itu dan mengecupnya, meraih tangannya untuk digenggam erat oleh Sasuke dan pandangan matanya tidak luput dari gadis dihadapannya, seakan takut kehilangan gadis ini.

"maaf kami terlambat, kami harus mencari waktu yang tepat" Kakashi bicara didepan ambulans.

"hn, setidaknya rencana kita berhasil" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

FLASHBACK

"cepat cari dia!" perintah Sasuke dan dia mematikan ponselnya.

"_Sasuke!" _Kakashi seperti menahan Sasuke.

"apa lagi? Hinata sedang ditodongnya sekarang!"

"_Hibito membawa kabur pistol milik petugas kepolisian, dan mereka memastikan kalau pistol itu kosong, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, tapi.."_

"tapi apa?" wajah Sasuke berubah serius.

"_kemungkinan besar dia akan menculik Hinata-san dan meminta uang tebusan, jadi kau datang ketempat yang dia minta dan bawa 2 buah koper yang diisi dengan batu. Kami akan datang setelah keadaan tidak lagi mencurigakan" _jelas Kakashi.

"baiklah, tapi kau yakin kalau Hinata akan baik-baik saja?"

"_itu adalah kemungkinan terburuknya, karena itu kita harus bertindak cepat"_

"baik, aku akan mengabarimu bila pria itu sudah mengirimkan alamatnya." Sasuke memutus sambungannya.

FLASHBACK OFF.

"ya" singkat Kakashi.

"tapi bagaimana kau tau kalau pria itu akan meminta uang tebusan?" tanya Sasuke.

"dia mengetahui kalau kau adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha dan dia pasti berusaha untuk kabur keluar negeri dan hidup enak disana"

"hebat sekali, kau harusnya jadi analisis di kepolisian" ujar Sasuke, Kakashi tertawa.

"kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"jarang sekali aku melihatmu bicara kecuali sedang rapat atau ngobrol dengan klien selama beberapa tahun ini"

"gadis ini berhasil merubahku" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih tertidur dengan lembut.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan segelas ocha hangat untuk Sasuke.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke menoleh pada orang yang dia tanya.

"ada apa?"

"apa arti cinta bagimu?"

"cinta?"

"hn"

"dia hanya sebuah kata"

"begitu ya?" Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata dan Kakashi meninggalkan mereka.

"_**bila cinta hanya sebuah kata, kenapa terasa sakit saat orang yang kita cintai terluka?" **_

Tak lama, Hinata bangun disamping Sasuke.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata, raut wajahnya masih tersirat ketakutan yang sangat mendalam.

"tidak terjadi apa-apa Hinata, tenanglah" Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Hinata dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"aku takut..hiks" Hinata mulai menangis di dada Sasuke.

"ada aku disini Hinata" Sasuke mengelus pelan surai indigo Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata yang keluar dari ketakutannya karena pelukan erat Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Sasuke.

"aku akan terus menjagamu.." Sasuke meletakkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Hinata dan berbisik lembut

"selamanya."

TBC

Wuaa, Aya baru kali ini membuat fanfic yang ada unsur perkelahiannya, jadi maaf kalau actionnya kurang terasa .

Mohon review nya minna-san ^^

Arigatou Gozaimase~


	9. Chapter 9

"apa yang dia lakukan padamu Hinata?" Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dikamar rumah sakit.

"dia tidak melakukan apapun Sasuke-kun" lirih Hinata, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"jujur padaku Hinata"

Hinata menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mehan tangis. "dia.. hampir memperkosaku"

Sasuke langsung merengkuh tubuh Hinata dan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang diinfus.

"maaf aku terlambat" pelukan Sasuke semakin erat, seperti pelukan posesif.

"aku sangat takut Sasuke-kun" Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata.

"iya Sasuke-kun?"

"menikahlah denganku" mata Hinata membulat. Mereka baru sebulan resmi menjadi kekasih, bukankah ini terlalu cepat?

"apa..tidak terlalu cepat?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin lebih leluasa menjagamu Hinata" Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata yang bengkak.

"tapi bukankah pria itu sudah ditangkap polisi?"

"aku tak berani mengambil keputusan seceroboh itu lagi, meninggalkanmu sendirian..aku mau terus disampingmu selamanya"

"Sasuke-kun.." air mata Hinata jatuh lagi, dia sangat terharu dengan permintaan Sasuke untuk bisa menjaga gadis itu selamanya.

"kita umumkan pada ibu dan Ino, setelah itu kita atur tanggalnya" Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata.

"um" Hinata mengangguk pelan dan Sasuke menyuruhnya istirahat karena Sasuke harus kembali ke kantor dan mencari sesuatu.

SasuHina~

Sasuke sedang menyetir ke suatu tempat dan mengambil headset yang menyambung dengan handphone-nya.

"Kakashi? Bisa carikan wedding orginizer terbaik?" tanya Sasuke, terlihat senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Setelah mematikan sambungannya dengan Kakashi, dia memarkirkan mobilnya didalam parkiran basement Mall Uchiha.

Pria berwajah tampan ini langsung naik ke lantai 2, ke sebuah toko.

"selamat malam tuan" semua karyawan disitu membungkuk hormat saat Sasuke masuk.

"keluarkan semua yang paling bagus dan indah" ujar Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat etalase yang menampilkan berbagai cincin berlian mewah dengan bebagai bentuk.

"ini tuan, semua terbuat dari berlian terbaik yang didatangkan dari luar Jepang" Sasuke mengamati kalung, cincin dan gelang yang ditunjukkan pegawai itu. Namun semuanya terlalu mewah dan berbeda dari kesukaan Hinata yang menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana.

"apa ada yang lebih sederhana tapi bagus?"

"ini tuan" pegawai itu memberikan sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul mungil berbentuk pita dengan berlian swarovski ungu muda yang menghiasinya.

"aku mau ini"

Tak lupa Sasuke juga membelikan hadiah untuk ibu Hinata dan Ino yang sudah baik mepersilahkan Hinata tinggal dirumahnya selama beberapa bulan ini.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar melihat wajah Hinata setelah dia menunjukkan hadiahnya ini.

SasuHina~

"dimana Sasuke-kun?" Ibu Hinata mengupas apel untuk Hinata. Beliau sangat panik saat Sasuke mengabarkan Hinata masuk rumah sakit, dan ibu Hinata sangat syok mengetahu kalau Hibito kabur dan menculik Hinata.

"dia pergi ke kantor, ada apa kaa-san?" tanya Hinata.

"tidak apa-apa, ibu hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya" tak lama, sang empu yang sedang dibicarakan ibu dan anak ini datang bersama Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah kembali?" Hinata tersenyum dan Ino langsung memeluknya.

"Hinata! Sudah kubilang jangan sendirian, kenapa tidak menelponku saja saat Sasuke tidak keluar juga? Aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar kau diculik" ibu Hinata sempat terkekeh mengingat Ino yang saat mendengar Hinata masuk rumah sakit , langsung bergegas menjenguk Hinata, tanpa sadar kalau dia hanya menggunakan kaos oblong hitam lusuh dengan celana pendek kain, rambutnya masih di roll, dia bahkan lupa mengganti sendal rumahnya dengan sepatu dan make-upnya baru setengah.

"hihihi, maaf Ino-chan"

"tapi sekarang kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"tidak apa-apa" Hinata meminta sahabatnya itu duduk karena dia tau Ino kelelahan karena harus pulang pergi ke rumah sakit dari tadi sore dan tidak bekerja.

"sebenarnya aku dan Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang memandangnya seperti bertanya 'sekarang?'

"apa itu?" tanya Ibu Hinata dan Ino penasaran.

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu Hinata karena tidak ada lilin, kata-kata romantis atau sesuatu yang biasa digunakan pria untuk melamar wanita-nya" Ibu Hinata dan Ino tercengang, mereka nampaknya sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"tapi aku bisa pastikan kalau aku akan mencintaimu selamanya Hyuuga Hinata, jadi..maukah kau mengganti margamu dengan Uchiha dan menjadi mitra hidup terbaikku untuk selamanya?" Sasuke berlutut dan membuka kotak kalung untuk Hinata. Gadis itu tak kuasa menahan haru dan rasa bahagia yang amat sangat dalam hatinya. Bahkan Ibu Hinata dan Ino pun menangis haru.

Bibir Hinata terasa kaku, dia terlalu bahagia dan hanya mengangguk menerima lamaran Sasuke.

"aishiteru yo Hime" Sasuke memakaikan kalung berbandul pita itu dileher Hinata dan gadis itu mengusap lembut kalung itu.

"aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening, kedua pipi Hinata, hidung dan terakhir adalah bibir ranum Hinata. Dia tidak peduli kalau Ibu Hinata dan Ino melihat adegan itu.

"ehem" Ino berdehem pelan seraya menghapus airmata bahagianya.

"ini untuk bibi" Sasuke memberikan sebuah kotak bludru hitam dan saat Ibu Hinata membukanya, ternyata itu adalah satu set perhiasan berisi kalung, anting dan cincin.

"kami-sama..ini terlalu indah Sasuke" Ibu Hinata menatap calon menantunya.

"tapi tidak seindah Hinata yang sudah anda besarkan hingga menjadi seperti sekarang"

"terima kasih banyak Sasuke"

"ini untukmu" Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kotak bludru kecil pada Ino yang berisi cincin dengan berlian Saphire menghiasi tengah cincin itu.

"bagus sekali..terima kasih calon ipar" Ino nyengir.

"Calon ipar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku, jadi kalau kau macam-macam.. aku yang akan menembak kepalamu" Ino memperagakan seperti sedang menembak ke arah kepala Sasuke.

"baik, silahkan lakukan itu bila aku sampai membuat Hinata menangis"

Semuanya tertawa dan larut dalam kebahagiaan.

SasuHina~

Setelah 2 hari, Hinata sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit dan Sasuke mengajaknya menemui seseorang.

"siapa yang akan kita temui Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata saat mereka memasuki sebuah butik gaun pengantin.

"teman lama ayah dan ibuku" Sasuke tersenyum.

"kalian sudah datang! Wah Sasuke, kau sudah besar, bahkan sudah mau menikah" seorang wanita menyalami dua calon pengantin ini.

"iya. Perkenalkan, dia pengantin wanitaku, Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata menunduk hormat pada Karin yang tersenyum.

"manis sekali. Namaku Karin, aku adalah designer untuk baju pengantin kalian" wanita berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hinata.

"ba-baik Karin-san"

"oh iya, aku juga designer baju pengantin untuk banyak artis terkenal loh" pamer Karin, Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"benarkah? Wah, suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa dibuatkan baju oleh anda" Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"hahaha, kau terlalu baik untuk Sasuke, Hinata-chan" Sasuke langsung menyipitkan matanya dan Hinata tertawa.

"ayo ikut aku, kita ukur badan kalian dulu, dan aku akan menunjukkan rancanganku untuk baju pengantin kalian"Karinmengajak mereka ke ruangan khusus mengukur baju.

Setelah mengukur baju, Karin memperlihatkan hasil rancangannya.

"indah sekali" Hinata memuji hasil sketsa rancangan Karin.

"tentu saja, aku ini designer hebat hahaha" puji Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

"pastikan gaun itu sempurna" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"tentu saja ini akan sempurna, aku hanya perlu memperbaiki sedikit jas-mu" Karin memikirkan desain yang cocok untuk Sasuke.

"hn"

SasuHina~

Sasuke membantu Hinata dan ibunya pindah ke rumah yang sudah dia beli untuk Hinata.

"kau suka rumah ini? Kita belum sempat melihat-lihat dulu rumah ini sebelumnya" Sasuke mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat dan tangannya ditahan Hinata.

"aku sangat menyukai rumah ini, dan aku sudah tau bagaimana akan menghias kebun dibelakang" Hinata mengambil tissue dan mengelap keringat Sasuke.

"seperti apa?" Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Hinata.

"aku akan menanam bunga mawar, lily, dan menjadikannya taman bunga yang indah" Hinata menjawabnya dengan antusias.

"pas sekali" Sasuke menarik Hinata ke kebun belakang dan memperlihatkan 2 bangku dan meja teh di sisi kanan kebun dengan tenda putih cantik menghiasinya. Sasuke juga sudah membuat atap diatas kebun dengan kaca yang bisa dibuka tutup.

"aku bisa menemanimu menanam bunga disini, sambil minum teh saat sore hari ditenda itu" Sasuke menunjuk tenda putih.

"dan saat malam hari, kita bisa melihat bintang dari sini" Hinata mengamati langit cerah Tokyo dari atap kacanya.

"terima kasih Sasuke-kun, ini terlalu indah" Hinata nampak senang sekali.

"hn" prinsip hidup Sasuke sekarang berubah, asalkan Hinata-nya bahagia, dia juga bahagia.

"tapi, kau bilang kan kau menyewa rumah ini, boleh aku tau berapa harga sewanya per bulannya Sasuke-kun?"

"harganya temani aku seumur hidupmu Hinata"

"apa?"

"aku sudah membelinya"

Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Setalah berjam-jam Sasuke, Hinata dan ibunya membereskan rumah baru mereka dibantu dengan pelayan-pelayan yang Sasuke pekerjakan untuk membantu, akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai.

"aku datang!" Ino masuk sambil membawa berbagai cemilan dan makanan.

"aku juga datang!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul juga, semuanya bingung.

"darimana kau tau alamat Hinata?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Kakashi" jawab Naruto polos.

"ayo masuk Ino-chan, Naruto-kun" Hinata mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"aku bawa cemilan Hinata, ayo kita siapkan" ajak Ino.

Setelah Hinata dan Ino ke dapur, hanya tersisa Sasuke dan Naruto di ruang tengah, Ibu Hinata sedang beristirahat dikamar.

"ini untuk mu dan keluargamu" Sasuke menyerahkan undangan berwarna putih dengan semburat ungu dan pita ungu muda.

"undangan? Siapa yang menikah?" Naruto meraihnya dan melihat nama yang tercetak besar di undangan itu.

"kau dan Hinata-chan?" Naruto kaget.

"hn"

"kenapa baru mengabariku? Harusnya kau sudah memberitahuku dari awal! Ish aku membencimu Sasuke" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"aku baru melamar Hinata seminggu yang lalu, aku harus mengurus semuanya dan mengabari Kak Itachi dulu" jelas Sasuke.

"tapi kan tetap saja" Naruto mendelik kesal pada Sasuke.

"ada apa ini?" Hinata dan Ino datang dengan membawa cemilan dan minuman segar.

"dia tidak memberitahuku saat dia akan menikahimu Hinata-chan, dia baru menyerahkan undangannya sekarang"

"tapi itu adalah undangan pertama yang sudah jadi Naruto-kun, kau adalah orang pertama yang ingin diundang Sasuke-kun" jelas Hinata.

"tapi dia bilang kak Itachi lebih dulu"

"hei, Kak Itachi itu kakakku, dia sudah kutelpon lebih dulu dan dia akan dapat undangannya saat tiba di Jepang dalam 3 hari kedepan.

"memang kapan sih kalian akan menikah?" tanya Naruto.

"2 minggu lagi"

"secepat itu?"

"hn"

"apa Hinata hamil?" semua diruangan itu hening, dalam hati Sasuke merutuki kebodohan sahabatnya ini.

"e-eh? Aku tidak hamil Naruto-kun" sanggah Hinata.

"itu hanya pemikiranku saja" Naruto nyengir, dia tidak tau kalau wajah Hinata sangat merah sekarang.

"aku hanya ingin bisa menjaganya, itu saja" singkat Sasuke dan Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

SasuHina~

Tiba di hari kedatangan Itachi ke Jepang, Sasuke dan Hinata menjemputnya di bandara.

"tadaima!" Itachi langsung memeluk Sasuke saat melihatnya didepan pagar pembatas penumpang kedatangan dari Cina.

"Okaeri" Sasuke melepas pelukan kakaknya.

"kau nampak baik" Itachi tersenyum dan melirik kearah Hinata.

"ini calon pengantinmu? Cantik sekali" Itachi memuji Hinata.

"perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata kak, yoroshiku" Hinata membungkuk hormat dan punggungnya ditepuk lembut oleh Itachi.

"jangan formal begitu, kau adik iparku juga sekarang"

"ba-baik kak" Hinata tersenyum senang, setidaknya kakak Sasuke menerimanya.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"aku ingat saat kau mengompol dicelana dan meneriaki nama ibu sambil menarik celana ayah! Hahaha" Itachi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat menceritakan masa kecilnya bersama Sasuke sedang berada di apartemen Sasuke.

"apa kau sendiri tidak ingat, waktu aku jatuh dari sepeda, siapa yang menangis 2 jam nonstop?" Hinata nampak senang Sasuke bisa tertawa bersama kakaknya seperti ini.

"ne Hinata-chan, kau tau kalau dulu Sasuke sangat cengeng dan manja?" tanya Itachi.

"tidak, apa Sasuke-kun benar-benar seperti itu?" Hinata tertawa.

"kau harus melihat wajahnya yang menangis karena kutinggalkan mengambil susu saat kami diminimarket dulu, dia kira aku diculik" Sasuke memutar matanya, tak percaya Itachi akan menceritakan ini pada Hinata yang nampak antusias mendengarnya.

"ya ampun, lucu sekali" Hinata dan Itachi tertawa bersama.

Saat Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi, Itachi mulai memberi Hinata wejangan.

"dia adikku yang paling kusayang" ujar Itachi, Hinata langsung sadar kalau Itachi bicara padanya.

"tentu saja, Sasuke-kun juga menyayangimu kak"

"tapi sepertinya dia akan lebih menyayangimu, aku jadi iri" Itachi tertawa kecil.

"tidak, tentu saja Sasuke-kun akan lebih menyayangi kakak" tak lama Sasuke masuk ke ruang tengah.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"tidak ada, aku hanya menyapa calon iparku" Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa Sasuke.

"hn"

Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Tak lama Itachi pamit untuk istirahat di kamar Sasuke, dan Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu sambil nonton tv bersama Hinata.

SasuHina~

Hinata mencoba gaun pengantinnya di butik Madara bersama ibunya, Ino, Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan jas putih dengan bunga mawar ungu didadanya.

Tidak terasa, hari pernikahan semakin dekat, hanya tinggal 5 hari lagi.

"dia pasti akan tampak cantik" Ino membayangkan Hinata dengan gaun pengantinnya dan tersenyum senang.

Saat tirai yang menutupi Hinata terbuka, semua orang memandangnya takjub.

"cantik sekali" Ino memuji Hinata.

"wah, kau beruntung ototou" Itachi menepuk pundah Sasuke yang hanya ber 'hn' ria. Namun pandangan matanya tak luput dari gadis dihadapannya.

"putriku cantik sekali" Ibu Hinata hampir menangis dan mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembut.

"kaa-san.." Hinata menyentuh tangan ibunya.

Hinata nampak cantik dengan balutan gaun sutra putih dengan bentuk kemben didadanya dan _ball gown_ dibawahnya dengan semburat ungu muda dan pita putih yang menghiasi pinggangnya.

Namun satu kalimat bahkan tidak keluar dari bibir Sasuke, dan itu membuat Hinata kecewa.

"Hinata" Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan menarik tangannya lalu menutup tirai menutupi mereka berdua.

"ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata, Sasuke tau calon pengantinnya ini nampak kecewa.

"kau cantik" Sasuke mendekati wajahnya dengan Hinata. Hinata merasakan deru nafas Sasuke terasa diwajah Hinata.

"kau kecewa karena aku tidak mengucapkannya tadi?" tanya Sasuke menggoda Hinata.

"eh? B-bukan be-begitu Sasu-hmphh!" bibir Hinata langsung dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke.

SasuHina~

Seusai mencoba baju pengantin, Sasuke dan Hinata berpisah dengan ibu Hinata dan Ino karena Ino ingin mengajak ibu Hinata berbelanja.

"aku juga akan ke kantormu, aku akan menangani kantor selama cuti pernikahanmu" Sasuke setuju dengan Itachi dan pergi bersama Hinata.

"ada ide mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke didalam mobil.

"umm, entahlah..terserah Sasuke-kun saja" Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi mobil.

"kau mau makan sesuatu?" Sasuke masih fokus pada jalanan.

"sepertinya tidak, bagaimana kalau kita ke toko buku dulu?"

"kita makan dulu baru ke toko buku dan beli buku sepuasmu" Hinata tersenyum senang, entah kenapa Sasuke selalu mengerti kemauannya.

"baiklah"

"makan apa? Dim sum? Masakan eropa?"

"bagaimana kalau daging gulung?" tanya Hinata. Ini yang membuat Sasuke sangat menyukai Hinata, gadis ini lebih memilih sesuatu yang sederhana.

"ayo"

Mereka langsung memesan 2 porsi daging dan memanggangnya diatas bakaran yang disediakan diatas meja.

Sasuke memandangi restoran tempat mereka makan, Sasuke belum pernah kesini sebelumnya.

"ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mengambil 2 lembar daging dan menggulungnya dalam selada dan diberi seiris tomat.

"aku belum pernah kesini" tutur Sasuke.

"aaa" Hinata membuka mulutnya sendiri memberi aba-aba pada Sasuke.

"aa" Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengunyahnya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke 'jinak' dan bahkan manja pada seorang perempuan.

"enak?"

"lumayan" Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"akan kumasakkan saat kita menikah nanti" Hinata tersenyum manis dan Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Memandangi calon wanita masa depannya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"ada apa?" Hinata menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, dia mengira ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajahnya.

"padahal aku melihatmu setiap hari, tapi kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kau begitu cantik?" kalimat Sasuke membuat Hinata tersipu liar.

"sejak kapan kau begitu pandai merayu?" tanya Hinata menyelidik.

"entahlah" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke padang bunga lagi?" tawar Hinata antusias.

SasuHina~

Sasuke menyelesaikan makannya dan langsung mengajak Hinata ke padang bunga.

"kenapa mau kesini?" tanya Sasuke yang merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

"ne Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan sayang.

"hn?" Sasuke menutup matanya seakan sedang meresapi sentuhan tangan Hinata dikepalanya.

"bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku?" tanya Hinata.

"maksudmu?"

"kita tidak tau kan apa yang akan terjadi padaku beberapa detik lagi atau kedepannya. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Pernikahan kita tinggal 5 hari lagi" Hinata menyentil hidung Sasuke.

"lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Sasuke memasang wajah mengerutkan kening

"aku kan hanya bertanya" Hinata mengikuti ekspresi wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum. Sasuke langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hinata.

"aku tidak tau bagaimana hidupku nanti bila kau pergi"

"aku tidak akan pergi Sasuke-kun, lagipula ini bukan drama, aku hanya bertanya, kau sensitif sekali sekarang"

"keberatan?"

"hm, tidak" mereka berdua menutup mata mereka dan meresapi angin musim dingin yang akan segera habis.

SasuHina~

Hinata memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, dia memakai gaun pengantin, rambutnya digelung simple dengan hiasan mahkota di kepalanya dan tudung kepalanya.

"kami-sama" Hinata meneguk liurnya sendiri, hari ini benar-benar hari terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"putriku cantik sekali" ibu Hinata masuk ke ruangan berfoto dan melihat Hinata sedang memandangi pantulan cermin.

"kaa-san" Hinata memeluk ibunya.

"jangan menangis sayang, nanti make-up mu luntur" ibu Hinata sangat terharu dan bahagia, tidak disangka putrinya akan menikah di usianya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun.

"aku terlalu bahagia kaa-san" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata dipelupuk matanya.

"hiduplah seperti ini Hinata, teruslah merasa bahagia walaupun untuk tersenyum pun terasa sulit..keadaan akan berubah suatu saat nanti, tapi bila kau terus merasa bahagia, semua akan terasa mudah"

"iya kaa-san, aku janji akan selalu bahagia" Hinata tersenyum dan mengajak ibunya berfoto.

"pengantin wanitanya siap? 1,2,3" klik. Sebuah foto berhasil ditangkap kamera fotografer yang disewa Sasuke untuk pernikahannya.

Tak lama, Ino, dan Naruto datang ke ruangan Hinata.

"tidak kusangka kau akan menikah lebih dulu dariku" Ino menangis dan memeluk Hinata.

"maaf ya? tapi aku yakin kau akan menemukan pria yang baik" Hinata menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya ini, dan Naruto berdehem.

"selamat ya Hinata-chan" Naruto menyalami Hinata.

"dia temanmu Hinata?" Ino menghapus airmatanya dan melihat Naruto.

"iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"aku Ino, salam kenal Uzumaki-san"

"Naruto saja"

"baiklah Naruto" hinata tersenyum senang.

"sepertinya ada yang menemukan pasangannya dipernikahanku" Hinata berdehem pulan.

"siapa?" Ino dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

TIME SKIP

Seusai upacara pernikahan, mulailah acara dansa yang dipimpin pasangan pengantin Uchiha.

"kau cantik" bisik Sasuke seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-kun" Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"selamat datang di duniaku Hinata" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup Hinata di hidung, dia melihat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau mau yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"ti-tidak" sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup bibir ranum Hinata dihadapan banyak orang. Sontak saja para penonton langsung tepuk tangan dan terdengar teriakan dari seorang penonton.

"lanjutkan nanti malam!"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang bergidik ngeri namun langsung tersenyum setelah melihat bibir Sasuke yang terangkat.

Hari ini sangat membahagiakan untuk pasangan ini, tapi apa mereka akan selalu bahagia?

TBC


End file.
